Years Gone By
by FireHawk1
Summary: (Chapter 20 is up)Before Harry can enter his final year at Hogwarts, someone he knows shows up on Privet Drive and asks for his help. With Voldemort defeated, who could want his help and for what reason? Please send reveiws!
1. The Mysterious Visiter

Years Gone By  
A Harry Potter FanFic  
By FireHawk  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters made by J. K. Rowlings. She owns all the original characters but I own Hawk Flamer and the plot. Please don't steal my characters or plots. If you ask to borrow them I would be glad to lend them to you. (  
  
Chapter 1: The Visiter  
  
It has been six years since Harry found out that he was a wizard. Six years since Hargid told him how his parents really died, not the rubish that his muggle relatives told him. 'Muggle' was the term for non-magic people that the magic people used for them. It has also been six years since Hagrid took him away from the Dursley's care and to one of the greatest schools of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, Hogwarts. Of coarse he had to come back durning the summer but the months that he was away were bliss!  
  
Harry Potter was very famous in the wizarding world. He was known as the-boy-who-lived. He was called this because he was the only one that Voldemort, the darkest wizard of his time, could not kill him. Voldemort had killed hundreds before him, even his parents but he couldn't kill Harry. It was because of his mother's sacrifice to try and save him that protected Harry from Voldemort for fourteen years. In his fourth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort had made a spell that needed 'blood from an enemy forcefully taken' so Voldemort used Harry's blood. This reserrectd him and gave him the same protection as Harry so that he could now touch Harry. Although it doesn't matter now because Voldemort is gone for good. The very few of followers that survivers were still being round-up and thrown in the wizard jail, Azkaban. Now Harry could return to his final year of Hogwarts without someone after him, for once, after the summer was over.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Harry's Uncle Vernon. Harry groaned. He didn't know what it was but no matter what happened around the house that was out of the ordinary; his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley would always blame him for it.  
  
"Yes," he yelled down.  
  
"Get down here right now!" yelled his uncle. Harry put down his wieghts that he was lifting and left his room after nearly tripping on his wizarding things. For the first few summers that he came back to, his Aunt and Uncle would lock up his things but after his third year, they let him keep his things in his room. They only let him do this because of his godfather that was an outlaw at the time. Sirus' name was now clear of all charges and Harry was going home after his last year of school to his rightful gardien and he and the Dursley's were counting down the days until then.  
  
When Harry got down the stairs he saw his red-faced Uncle holding the front door open by only a crack.  
"What is it?" asked Harry confused because for one of those rare times he was truly surprised by what his Uncle was trying to blame him for.  
  
"What is one of your.your. kind of people doing at my front door?" asked Uncle Vernon not even bothering to lower his voice in case the person at the door could hear and his face getting even redder, if that was possible.  
  
"What do you mean Uncle Vernon? Who's here?" asked a now very confused Harry. His friends rarely come and visit during the summer, they just owl him when they want to talk. Owl Post is how wizards and witches keep in touch with eachother.  
  
"I mean what is this.this." he and the Dursleys didn't like anything abnormal so they obviously hated to be related to a wizard. They tried to never speek of Harry and his 'abnormallity' in the house or anywhere for that matter. Nothing was to be said about it because the Dursleys prided being normal.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, who is here to see me?" asked Harry who was getting a little agravated. He went through this every year but on smaller scales but he still could barly stand it for long. Luckly summer wasn't very long but it always seemed longer to him.  
  
"Her!" said Uncle Vernon, like is was a curse.  
  
"'Her', who?" asked Harry.  
  
Uncle Vernon opened the door the rest of the way so Harry could see a very fimilar girl standing on the porch next to a big trunk. Harry barely reconized her because her clothes were shread and she was beaten, bruised, and cut all over her body.  
  
Uncle Vernon pointed to her and said, "Her! What is this," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "witch doing here?"  
  
Harry didn't know the answer to the question because not only was 'What is Hermione doing here and alone?' running his mind but so was 'Who hurt her like this?'. He also couldn't help some feelings running through his heart: pain, fear, anger, longing, and was it..love, no jelousy, no both or is it just the urge to kill whoever did this to Hermione! 


	2. Hermione?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters but I wish I did! I do own Hawk Flamer and the plot thou, can you give me credit for that? Reviews please!  
  
Chapter 2: Hermione?!  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked a stunned Harry as he pushed his uncle out of the way so he could get closer to her.  
  
Suddenly a big black dog came out from the bushes.  
  
"Oh, hi Sirus, what are you doing here too? I thought you were finding a home for us for when the school year ends this year so I could come live with you," asked Harry even more confused that ever and scared because Hermione would not take off her sunglasses despite it growing dark, she would not say anything, and she would back away when he tried to touch her. Sirus then turned into his human/wizard form.  
  
"Hi Harry, I was looking until I intercepted Hermione's owl that she was trying to send you. Here it is. Under the circumstances I think I did the right thing," explained Sirus.  
  
"What circumstances?" asked Harry as he took the letter and put in his pocket to read latter.  
  
"Ummm.may we come in and discuss this inside?" asked Sirus as he moved to Hermione and put his hand on her back. At that Hermione flinched visibly and Sirus moved his hand and took her trunk instead.  
  
"Yeah sure, come on in," said Harry as he noted Hermione's flinch and ushered them inside and told Sirus to put Hermione's trunk by the stairs.  
  
"Wait, I Do Not want those..those..THINGS in my house!" yelled Uncle Vernon, this time bringing down the rest of the Dursley's to see what all the yelling was about.  
  
"Vernon, what is in our entry hall?" asked Harry's Aunt Petunia with disgust.  
  
"Harry's abnormality has brought back more..vermin.. from his school," explained Uncle Vernon as he spat the word 'vermin'.  
  
"Uncle Vernon! DO NOT INSULT MY FRIENDS OR MY FAMILY OR MY LIFE OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME EVER AGAIN!!!!!" yelled Harry at his uncle for the first time since his third year of attending Hogwarts. He was sick and tired of the Dursley's abuse.  
  
"THEY ARE COMING IN WHEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!" yelled Harry. "Oh and by the way, this is my godfather Sirus Black, you know the now cleared fugitive that was said to have murdered many muggles as well as a wizard. If you don't want to be near them you don't have to be but they are staying and coming in," said Harry as he lead his godfather and Hermione into the living room and leaving a dumbstruck set of Dursleys in his wake.  
  
They all sat down and got comfortable before they continued.  
  
"Now what is wrong? Why are you guys here?" asked Harry as he was calming down from his outburst at the Dursleys.  
  
"Well I think you better read the letter first, don't you think so Hermione?" Sirus started. All Hermione would do would nod her head 'yes'. She still was wearing her sunglasses and sat very ridged and as far away from Harry as she could possibly could.  
  
"Okay..give me a minute to read the letter," said Harry as he pulled out the letter so he could read it. Then he started to read Hermione's scribbled note, which was weird considering she won the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's penmanship competition just a month ago. 


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter but I do own Hawk Flamer and the plot.  
  
Chapter 3: The Letter  
  
Harry  
  
Please come quick! I don't care how you get here just  
get here! Vicktor has gone.it doesn't matter just get to my  
house and help me please!!!!  
  
Hermi-  
  
Harry's mind was full of questions when he finished reading the letter. 'Why was Hermione in such a hurry that she would write a near illegible letter or even finish signing her name?' 'What was Vicktor Krum doing that was making her write to me?' Vicktor Krum and Hermione had been dating ever since their forth year at Hogwarts and the Triwizard Tournament. He had always treated her like a duchess and it had always made Harry sick to his stomach and heart to see her being treated less than she really should be treated. This made Harry remember all his past questions and more. 'Why does she need my help?' 'Why is she acting like this?' 'Why is she beaten up like that?' 'Why..'  
  
"Harry, are you finished?" asked Sirus a little worriedly because his godson had not said anything for over ten minutes and he couldn't take that long to read such a short note.  
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm finished.but Sirus, Hermione what does it mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well I intercepted the note after it was sent only two days earlier. Once I read it I rushed right over to Hermione's to see what was wrong. When I got there I found that Krum had backed Hermione into a corner and was about to do.something, I couldn't tell what but whatever it was I knew wasn't good. Hermione was shaking like a leaf and the instant she saw me she was screaming at the top of her lungs for help. I could tell that she had been screaming before because her voice was horse. The moment she screamed for help, Krum turned around and saw me. He smacked Hermione across the face really hard before he came after me. The fight didn't last long; it only took me a few minutes to knock him out. As soon as I did I got Hermione out of there and well, here we are," explained Sirus.  
  
Harry was shocked. Not only was he surprised that Krum had done something to hurt Hermione but he was even more shocked that Sirus hadn't killed him right on the spot!  
  
"Sirus," said Harry trying to keep his anger in check, "I just have one question for now."  
"Yes Harry, what is it?"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THAT LITTLE.THING OF A WIZARD.WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE?" yelled Harry. He would not curse in front of Sirus and especially in front of Hermione.  
  
"Harry, calm down," soothed Sirus.  
  
"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, I'M FURIOUS! WHY DIDN'T KILL HIM?" Harry asked at the top of his voice again. This time he stood up so he could be eye level with his godfather. He was nearly as tall as Sirus but he had to lift his chin to look directly in his eyes.  
  
"Harry, we will continue this later. Why don't you take Hermione and her things to her room? She needs to stay here with you for the summer for safety reasons. When you are done come out to the back yard so that we can finish this conversation," said Sirus before he left to go outside to wait for Harry all the while keeping his own anger in check.  
  
"Hermione, come on, let me show you where you will be staying," said Harry as he just walked out of the room. Hermione got and followed Harry. When they got inside her room she finally spoke.  
  
"Harry, just put the trunk down there," said Hermione in a nearly inaudible voice.  
  
"Yeah, sure Hermione," Harry said and then did as he was told. "Hey I'm sorry for my outburst. I wish you hadn't had seen that."  
  
"It's okay I understand. Can you close the door for a minute?" asked Hermione in the same voice. Harry closed the door as she asked then turned back to her. She then removed her sunglasses, which revealed very red and swollen eyes as well as one black eye.  
  
"Hermione what happened?" asked an urgent Harry. He really wanted to know why she looked like she did. Hermione didn't answer she just ran into Harry's open arms and started to cry. Harry was a little stunned but he didn't mind he just held her and soothed her. After a few minutes he moved her to the bed and sat her down as she continued to cry. She had been holding this in ever since the summer after their fourth year at Hogwarts. 


	4. The Truth About Hermione

I don't own anything.  
  
a.n.- the rating may go up in this chapter just a bit. Just a little warning.  
  
Chapter 4: The Truth about Hermione  
  
She was still crying after thirty minutes of Harry soothing her. She finally stopped crying and just stayed in his arms for a few minutes. Harry wanted to kiss her or just plain take her so very badly but he knew this was the wrong time. As badly as he wanted her he would not take advantage of her when she had just spent the last half hour crying into his arms.  
  
"I know how you feel now Harry," said Hermione suddenly. Harry didn't understand what she meant. How could she know how he felt about something and what was that something?  
  
"What do you mean Hermione?" asked Harry. He did not pull her away from him to talk but she pulled away from his chest and looked at him. It pained him to look at her because he could see immense fear and pain in her swollen eyes. Whatever Krum did to her, it must have been big.  
  
"I mean, I know what it is like to lose your parent but not just that, I know how it is to have Voldemort to kill them," said Hermione as she look directly into his eyes.  
  
"How could you say that Hermione? Your parents are alive..aren't they?" asked Harry no very confused.  
  
"No."  
  
"But, then where have you been going during summer and Christmas break?" asked Harry.  
  
"To Vicktor's house," Hermione answered simply but Harry could tell it was hard to speak of him.  
  
"Hermione I know its hard but.tell me, what happened?"  
  
"Well it all started right when we got home from the school train after our forth year at Hogwarts. Mom and Dad went into the living room and I went to go get drinks from the frig so we could talk about the school year like every summer when I get back. Then I heard them scream but I was too late. When I got there I saw Voldemort vanish. He killed my parents Harry. Now I'm just like you," explained Hermione.  
  
"How come you never told anyone?" asked a concerned Harry.  
  
"Well, Vicktor promised to come later that day and when he got there, I was still standing over my dead parents. Once I told him what happened he offered me a home with him. I accepted it and he made me promise him that I wouldn't tell. He said he didn't want people talking about it. So I have been living with him ever since," explained Hermione now on the verge of tears again.  
  
"Oh Hermione, don't cry. Tell me, what was Krum doing that made you need me?" asked Harry still a tad confused.  
  
"To put it bluntly, on the first Christmas we spent together, he got very physical. He said he wouldn't do it again but when summer came he was molesting me by the end of it. Then that Christmas he went all the way and raped me. It has been that way since. The raping just got worse and worse so I finally got fed up and tried to owl you but Sirus got there first. You know the rest of the story. Thank you for listening and letting me stay," said Hermione as she gave him another hug.  
  
"No problem, anytime Hermione. Well I'll let you get freshened up and unpack while Sirus and I finish talking. Dinner is a seven. Don't worry about the muggles, I'll make sure they're nice to you. Later Hermione," said Harry as he left Hermione to her thoughts.  
  
'Was he always this protective of me or is this just a phase?'  
  
'Did I just let Hermione cry on me and hold her for nearly an hour?'  
  
This was a new Harry and Hermione, or was it? 


	5. The Question

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did but I do own Hawk Flamer and the plot.  
  
Chapter 5: The Question  
  
Summer was nearly over and Hermione had been there the entire time. Harry and Sirus had had a very big argument before he left. They had not talked for the rest of the summer. It turned out that Sirus did not want to be thrown back in Azkaban for murder so he did not kill Krum. Harry thought that that was not a good reason not to kill Krum.  
  
They had just gotten back from Diagon Alley when Hermione said something about the conversation for the first time.  
  
"So Harry, why have you and Sirus not talked for the entire summer? Did you and him have a really big fight or something?" asked Hermione as she and Harry walked up to their rooms.  
  
"Well...yeah we did have a fight. Don't worry about it Hermione," said Harry as he went into his room to put up his Firebolt. They had to fly to Diagon Alley on his broomstick because they had no other way to get there because they were not with the Weasleys.  
  
"Oh, okay. Harry can I ask you a favor?" asked Hermione. Harry groaned at this. He had just spent the last two hours on his broomstick with Hermione clinging on to him. He really wanted to take a cold shower before something happened that would embarrass him very bad if Hermione was around when it happened.  
  
"Sure you can ask me anything," said Harry pushing his wantings and ideas to the back of his head.  
  
"Can I ask you in your room? I don't want anyone to hear," said Hermione blushing.  
  
"Sure come on in," said Harry as he held open the door for her.  
  
Hermione walked past Harry and put her books and school supplies on his bed as Harry put his stuff on the floor beside his bed. Hermione moved to sit on the bed and Harry moved so that he was standing in front of her. He really wanted to take a cold shower but he didn't move.  
  
"Harry will you let me sleep with you tonight?" asked Hermione blushing even more. 


	6. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Hawk Flamer and the plot. Don't steal and plz review!  
  
Chapter 6: Hogwarts  
  
Harry was stunned after the question Hermione had asked him. 'Why would she ask such a question?' 'Does she feel the same about me the way I feel about her?' ' 'Harry, can I sleep with you tonight?' ' 'What am I going to do?' "Boy do I need a really cold shower right NOW!'  
  
"Harry did you hear me? I asked if I could sleep with you tonight. I feel lonely in my room and I am scared. I just want to share your bed. Is that okay?" asked Hermione.  
  
'Oh, all she wants is to share the bed. Well I guess that will be okay, I mean it is understandable. This would explain the dark circles under her eyes and the noises coming from her room at night every since she got here. She must still be scared that Krum will come back and take her away and harm her again. Now everything makes since.' thought Harry as he stood in front of Hermione. Before he answered her question he got down on one knee, took her right hand and held it. He held it like a friend and like an older brother but part of him wanted to hold her hand like he was more than he was.  
  
"Hermione, of course I don't mind you staying here tonight. I understand that you are scared but you don't have to be. We will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow so you don't have to be scared anymore. I will always protect you so you will always be safe. Between me and everything about Hogwarts, Krum will never hurt you again, I promise," said Harry as he kissed her hand and for the first time in the entire summer Harry saw a glimpse of the old Hermione that he once knew.  
  
--------------  
  
After Harry had taken his long awaited and wanted cold shower, he started saying a chant to himself; don't touch, don't touch, and don't touch! He hoped this would be enough to keep himself away from Hermione tonight but he was wrong. As soon as he walked out of the bathroom he immediately wanted another shower.  
  
Hermione was sitting on his bed with her head resting on her knees and her arms clasped around her shins. It wasn't exactly that that made Harry jumpy but it was what she was wearing. She was wearing a silk nightgown that went only to mid-thigh, it was also spaghetti strapped, very low cut, and hugged her curves very well. This was going to be a long night and it was going to take all of Harry's will power not to take her tonight right there.  
  
Harry was not the only one who thought this was going to be a long night. Hermione was having a hard time being good. Harry was no longer the scrawny eleven-year-old that she met on the first train ride to Hogwarts; he had grownup a lot in the past six years. Being the Gryffindor Quiddich Seeker for six years took away his scrawny body and replaced it with a lean and tone body. She had also noticed the weights around his room so it was obvious that he worked out a lot over the summer. Unlike Hermione Harry only wore black boxers to bed so his body was being showcased very well.  
  
'This is going to be a long, hard, yet pleasant night,' thought Hermione as she laid her head down on her pillow to go to sleep.  
  
'This is going to be a long, hard, yet interesting night,' thought Harry as he climbed into bed.  
  
Harry could not resist leaning over to give Hermione a goodnight kiss on the forehead but unfortunately he missed her forehead and captured instead.her lips.  
  
------------------  
  
The next day they left for Hogwarts. The Dursley's drove them to the train station because they did not want to miss the last time to see Harry leave and never come back. Once they were dropped off Harry and Hermione went threw the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ and boarded the train to Hogwarts where they found their best friends Ron Weasley and Hawk Flamer who were both in Gryffindor. Harry and Hermione didn't tell Ron about the summer because they both knew that Ron had a big crush on Hermione and they also didn't speak about the kiss. They just enjoyed the train ride back to Hogwarts. 


	7. The Heads

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, (, but I do own Hawk Flamer and her siblings Falcon, Eagle, and Kitty Flamer, Griddy Gardery, Patty Calson, Justin Tree, Hatty Byrd, and Jamie Dark, (.  
  
Chapter 7: The Heads  
  
For the last time in their school experience did Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Hawk get to see the Sorting Ceremony. It was more emotional for Hawk because her little sister Falcon was up there being sorted. Falcon looked back at the Gryffindor table and waved at her older sister. Hawk smiled and quietly waved back.  
  
"Oh Hawk, is that your little sister?" asked Hermione. She had heard her best friend talk a lot about her siblings but she always heard more about Falcon than Hawk's younger brother Eagle who was a Gryffindor fifth year and her other younger sister Kitty who was a Ravenclaw fourth year. Kitty was the oddball in the family according to Hawk. Hawk just nodded her head.  
  
"Falcon Flamer," said Professor Snape. The Professor that normally did the Sorting Ceremony, which was the Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall, was not there at all during the feast. Falcon walked up to the front of the hall to be sorted. As she walked she had the eyes of all her siblings on her back. If she made it into Gryffindor then her older sister Kitty would truly be the oddball because she would be the only Flamer in Ravenclaw. She was a little nervous as she sat down on the stool because she wanted to be in Gryffindor with her oldest sister, Hawk. Once the Sorting Hat was placed on her head it was only a few seconds before it yelled out. "Gryffindor!" Falcon made her way to the Gryffindor after she gave her sister at the Ravenclaw table a hug. She gave both her brother Eagle and her eldest sister Hawk a hug before she sat down beside Hawk.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor Falcon," said Ron. "I hope you enjoy it."  
  
"Ditto," said Harry as he shook her hand. For the first time someone treated him like a person and not the boy-who-lived because Falcon took his hand enthusiastically like she had always known him.  
  
"Hi Falcon it is great to finally meet you after all your sister and brother had said," said Hermione as she gave her a hug. Harry was surprised by that, since that Hermione had not let anyone but him touch her all summer and she only allowed that after half the summer was over.  
  
"Wow I didn't even think that I would even get to talk to you guys! Hawk has said a lot about you guys but I didn't think I would get to meet you! It is so great to see you! Obviously you know my name is Falcon but everyone I know calls me Fally so you can call me Fally too!" explained Fally. She was full of energy that seemed a trait of all the Flamers, even Kitty, except Hawk. She seemed to be very serious about everything except when it came to hanging out with her friends because that was when the energy came out but for some reason she kept it bottled up and Hermione made a mental note to find out why later.  
  
"So Hawk tell me something," said Ron. "Why does everyone in your family except your younger sister in Ravenclaw have a bird name?" Ron seemed to have asked the question on everybody's mind because everyone nodded his or her head. Hawk and Fally just rolled their eyes in disbelief in having to, yet again, explain their family's strange habit of naming their kids from the species' of birds.  
  
"Well it all started." started Hawk but she was interrupted by the headmaster Professor Dumbledore banging his fork against his goblet in an attempt to quiet the hall. "I'll tell ya latter," finished Hawk as the hall hushed for Dumbledore to speak.  
  
"May I have your attention please? I have a few start of terms announcements. First off as a reminder to all students and new first years, the Dark Forest at the edge of school grounds in off limits to all who do not wish to die a terrible death. So that I do not have to explain this to every second threw seventh year member as to why Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher for the first years who do not know who she is, did not perform the Sorting Ceremony this year I will explain it now. Professor McGonagall was taking care of some Hogwarts business that required her to be absent from to feast but do not fear, she will be hear bright and early for Transfiguration classes on Monday. Last but not least I will announce the Prefects for this year and the Head Boy and Head Girl as well," explained Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"The Prefects this year are," continued Dumbledore, "Ron Weasley and Hawk Flamer for Gryffindor, Griddy Gardery and Patty Calson for Ravenclaw, Justin Tree and Hatty Byrd for Hufflepuff, and finally Jamie Dark and Draco Malfoy for Slytherin. Will these students come up and receive their Prefect badges?" said Dumbledore as he motioned for the students he called to come up to the front of the hall. Every name that was called, and the person it belonged to, walked up to the front to get their badges. As soon as they had them they went back to their tables and Dumbledore chimed his goblet once more for silence.  
  
"Now I would like to announce the Head Boys and Head Girls. We have a tie this year for both positions. We have two Gryffindor Head Girls and one Gryffindor and one Slytherin for Head Boys. Would Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy come up to the front for their Head Boy badges and would Hermione Granger and Hawk Flamer come up for their Head Girl Badges," commanded Dumbledore. The Great Hall went up in a roar. Not only was their four Heads this year but also three were from Gryffindor. This was defiantly a first in Hogwarts history. As the Heads stood at the front of the hall Harry, who had managed to stand next to Hermione, held her hand where no one could see. He was so happy for all his friends but not too happy that he had to share the Head Boy title with a Slytherin especially when that Slytherin was Draco Malfoy. Although he was unhappy about that he didn't let that get him down. After they sat down Dumbledore ordered the new Prefects and Heads to lead their house to their common room and dorms for the night. The next day was the start of classes and not too good news for one of the new Head Girls. Hawk. 


	8. The Switch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter but I do own the characters that are here but not in the Harry Potter series.  
  
A.N.- in this chapter you will get a glimpse of Hawk's really nature/personality and a bit about her background.  
  
Chapter 8: The Switch  
  
"Okay, we have a Head and Prefect meeting at eight on Monday before classes start so I think we better get some sleep before we all fall asleep here. Tomorrow is Sunday so all we have to do is keep the peace at night and have fun the rest of the day," said Hermione after she read a note from Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Who put you in charge Mudblood?" asked an annoyed Draco. He got a couple of glares from Harry and Hawk. Harry was throwing dagger though when Hawk was just glaring like she was about to put the killing curse on him.  
  
"Well, I was just, it was just a suggestion not an order. I was just voicing my opinion, Draco," Hermione defended.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I'm going to bed," said Draco as he started up the stairs to the Head Boy room with Harry on his heals mumbling a good night to the girls.  
  
"Hermione, don't let that jerk get you down. He is just jealous that he has to share a Head title with three Gryffindors and he has to share the Head Boy title with the famous Harry Potter. He is just scared that a Malfoy may become a footnote to a Gryfindor much less three. Don't let him get to you," said Hawk in an attempt to cheer her best friend up. "And next time he tries to hurt you in anyway, mentally or psychically, I'll personally give him a piece of my mind. Although it will be in the form of my fist but.." Hawk didn't finish because she was cut off by a thump and a crash from the Head Boy's room. The girls just look at each other and ran up the stairs to Harry and Draco's room. When they got there they found Harry and Draco on the ground at each other's throats. Draco had blood coming down his face from a gash on his forehead and Harry (no longer needing his glasses thanks to his contacts) had what would be a black eye and a little cut by his lip. Draco was the worst off because he still had a bit of the vase that he crashed into after Harry punched him still in his gash on his forehead that was running down the side of his face as well. He was losing a lot of blood and looked like he was to pass out from the loss of blood.  
  
Hawk immediately acted and grabbed Harry and used most of her strength from being a Quidditch player on the Gryffindor team to hold him away from Draco and it took Hermione's sad face to calm him down.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" yelled Hermione becoming frantic.  
  
"I was just, I was, I don't know Hermione. I just didn't want him to hurt you in anyway so I guess I was trying to defend you," said Harry lowering his head in shame. Hawk let him go and went over to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I think we better separate these two for tonight so that there will be no more.incidents," concluded Hawk her voice lowering into a monotone pattern that she only used when she was either very serious or just very mad.  
  
"I agree, how about you and Harry switch for the night? That will put you in here with Draco and me with Harry in our room. This way we can guarantee that there will be no more out burst," said Hermione her eyes glancing from Harry to Draco who was now whipping blood from his eyes and looking a little unsteady.  
  
"No problem, this way I can clean up the worst of the damage. You two go ahead so that I can help Draco with his wound," said Hawk as a little feeling came back to her voice as she said Draco's name. At the suggest from Hawk, Hermione lead Harry out of the Head Boy's room and to the Head Girl's room. Hawk went over to Draco and tried to lead him to the bed but when she touched his arm he pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me! I don't need any help!" yelled Draco as he nearly fainted but when he fell Hawk caught him and dragged him to the bed.  
  
"Well, okay I do need help but not from you!" said Draco admitting his need then getting defensive again. She just left him and went to the vase that had shattered on the floor and started to pick it up.  
  
"Look Draco, you need help for that gash or you will truly faint. I'm the only one that can help you. With that piece still in there you are going to risk infection," said Hawk only turning around from her work at the end.  
  
"What is wrong with that just use a simple healing spell and all is well," said Draco and to prove his point he moved for his wand but was stopped by Hawk grabbing his arm when he was about to do the spell. What surprised him the most was that Hawk had a strange look on her face. It was one of determination, surprise, fright, relief, and another feeling he could not pinpoint.  
  
"What is with you Flamer? Why are you acting like this?" asked Draco putting the look he just witnessed from the infamous "Emotionless Hawk Flamer" and went back to what had just happened.  
  
"Oh so you do what a that vase piece locked under your skin permanently that can never be removed no matter what, my bad. I'm sorry go ahead then," said Hawk sarcasm dripping off her words but there was something else that was one part of her statement. Again Draco couldn't pinpoint it but he thought it was worry or something like it.  
  
"Fine, do you know another way to heal this up?" asked Draco as he put up his wand and Hawk went back to picking up the glass from the vase.  
  
"Why yes I do, two ways actually. One way would be very painful because I would put a charm on this broken glass vase and they all reform and the one in your head shoots out to recreate the vase or a much less painful way which would be for me to remove it by hand. Then I would need to tap up you head but you couldn't go to the nurse until late tomorrow evening, so which would you prefer?" said Hawk as she took out her wand just in case he would prefer the former over the latter.  
  
"Whoa what don't do anything yet I would prefer the less painful way," said Draco standing up his hands up in defense but he got a wave of dizziness and fell down on the floor. Hawk hurried over to him with worry covering her features.  
  
"Draco, are you okay? Oh come on, say something!" yelled a frantic Hawk.  
  
"Hey take it easy, I'm okay. Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm fine," said Draco as he sat up and leaned against the bed in obvious pain.  
  
"Did you just call my head pretty?" asked Hawk as she started her work on Draco's head.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't call any head that belonged to any Gryffindor girl unless she was a Pureblood," said Draco leaning his head back on the bed just letting Hawk do her job thinking her would owe her after this.  
  
"That's really nice Draco but I'm not a Pureblood I'm a Mudblood," said Hawk only moving her eyes from his gash to look into his eyes. Draco moved his head away from her hands now covered in his blood.  
  
"You're a Mudblood!" said a surprise Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Yes I'm a Mudblood," said Hawk as she got up and sat on the bed cross- legged. Draco stood up and sat by her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll tell you only if you let me tend your wound before you get an infection," said Hawk who had reverted to her infamous poker face that went with her dubbed name.  
  
"Okay, deal," said Draco. He moved to where she could reach his wound. Hawk moved so she could continue her work and braced herself for the story she was about to tell, the tragic story about her life. 


	9. The Mysterious Flamer Family Secret

Disclaimer: I do not awn Harry Potter but I do own the characters that were never in the Harry Potter series like Hawk and the entire Flamer family.  
  
A.N.-in this chapter Hawk is about to explain many things and give answers to many questions and she is only telling Draco. Questions like: Why is almost every child in the Flamer family named after a bird species?, Why is Hawk so hard sometimes to others but never to her siblings?, Why is she so strong and agile (how else was she able to hold Harry in his rage)?, and many more questions that I have not let on just yet. So I hope you enjoy but I will leave you with one thing to ponder: why is Draco letting a Mudblood tell him everything about herself and letting a Mudblood take care of his injury and why is Hawk freely doing all of this? Well ponder on and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: The Mysterious Flamer Family Secret  
  
Hawk was continuing her work as she took a deep breath and Draco was just sitting there patiently waiting for her to start her story and for her to finish with his injury.  
  
"Well you now know that I am a Mudblood, but you don't know which side of my family is Muggle and which is not. My mom is a witch and my father was a muggle. His work was what the muggles call a science because he was an Experiment Scientist. He studied strange things or what the muggles thought were weird or unusual. Gosh this glass is being stubborn!" said Hawk getting exasperated and sidetracked from her story. Draco winced in pain as she worked on getting the glass closer to the surface of the gash.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" she asked concern filling her eyes.  
  
He gave a small ghost of a smile before it turned into his trademark smirk. "Not really but you stopped in the beginning of your story and it was getting interesting. Did your father find out about your mother?" he asked sincerely as he put his face back into a listening pose that Hawk found so irresistible that she blushed, something she rarely did.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, well my father did find out or rather my mom told him and that started the entire nightmare," her faced lost its blush and her face got hard and serious as she continued both her work on Draco's wound and her life tragedy.  
  
"When my mother first found out that she was pregnant with me she decided that it was time for him to know about her 'special talents' as my father calls them. So that day when she got home she told him and to prove her point she did a simple charm for him, she never told me which one she did. So that act of truth started the entire nightmare and disaster that is my family's life. Oh Draco I am so, so sorry oh please don't get mad!" exclaimed Hawk. She had accidentally jammed the piece of glass back into his head when she was talking about her family's problem. He had pulled away violently and was now clutching his head in pain.  
  
"Hey it was an accident, don't worry I'm not mad. Why would you think that?" asked Draco as he removed his hands and gave her a genuine smile that made her heart melt.  
  
"Well everybody knows what you do to your friends when they do something you don't like but nobody knows what you would do if someone you hated or just disliked hurt you or did something you didn't like," said Hawk as she moved back to his wound setting back to work again about getting the glass out of his head.  
  
"Well you don't have to worry because you are neither of those kinds of people," said Draco as he took her hands from his wound for a second and gave them a kiss even though they were covered with his blood. This gesture made her blush again. He gave her back her hands and sat back so she could work and tell her story in peace.  
  
"Like I said that act of truth started it all. My father obviously got an idea for an experiment because a little after I was born he took me to his lab that he had in the house so that he could always be by his wife, afraid that she would fly away one day. That is when he started experimenting on magical babies, trying to explain why we were the way we were," she could feel Draco tense up but she could tell if it was in pain, in anger, or both but she just continued her work, "Only after a few weeks of experiments, without my mother knowing mind you, he made a terrible mistake, he disabled my powers," at this she could feel Draco slightly move his head and she could see his fist ball into a fist but she still couldn't tell why.  
  
"He nearly killed me when he did it but I luckily barely survived and that is when my mother found out about my father's experiments. The thing I find strange is why my mother never left him maybe she thought that if he did this to me he could undo it. Well two years later my mom was pregnant with Eagle. The thing with my family is that they like surprises so they never knew what their children will be, boy or girl. You see my mom was a bird watch and a bird person but my father was a cat person so they compromised on everything. They to bird watching trips but they had a cat and they agreed that their first child you be named after a bird and the next would be named after a cat unless it was a boy then they would name it Eagle and the nest child would be named after a cat and it would switch after each child, that is how each of the Flamers have their name. I was first so I am named after a bird, my brother came next so he was named Eagle because there is no boy type species of cat, then came my sister Kitty and like my parents agreed she was named after a cat or just a common cat name, then last came Falcon who was named after a bird because that was the next category of animal.  
  
'Anyway my mother had Eagle and my father was going to try again with his experiments after I went wrong. Again my mother didn't know about it but this time he took me to watch. Since I didn't seem to have my powers anymore, he thought that I could take after him. So I had to watch from then on but the good thing is that he never experimented on my brother. I think he wanted an unblemished son so he never hurt my brother from that day on. Okay I have the glass out Draco, you can relax now the hard part is over," said Hawk as she got up and put the glass one the floor. She put a cleaning charm on it before she could put the fixing spell on it. She mumbled Reparo and that fixed the vase. After she did that she summoned a first aid kit and came back to Draco to that she could stitch the gash together.  
  
"Now what are you going to with that needle and thread?" asked a skeptic Draco.  
  
"I need to sew up your gash so it heal faster and so that it will be easier on the nurse to mend completely now hold still. It wont hurt as much if you don't jerk around. I could give you some drugs if you want, it would put you to sleep so that you wont feel anything," offered Hawk as she tread the needle and prepared to sew up Draco's wound.  
  
"No that is okay I can take it and I wouldn't get to hear the rest of your story if I was asleep. So go ahead, I'm listening," said Draco as he let her start her work on sewing his head back up. I defiantly own Potter double time. One for giving me this wound that will probably give me a scar like his or worse and two for letting me be able to spend the entire night with Hawk. The girl I want to .wait she's starting again. thought Draco.  
  
"Well one year later my little oddball of a sister was born. She was very feisty when she was born, she was the only child that my mom had that nearly made her pass out after the delivery and my mom is very strong women," commented Hawk.  
  
"I guess you get it from her," commented Draco as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and gave her that real smile that made her melt again. It took all of her control not to stick Draco.  
  
"Maybe, anyway again my father took his child without his wives notice to start experiments and made me watch as I kept an eye on Eagle. This was the first glimpse that we got that my powers were only lying dormant and not erased. After a few weeks of experiments, my father stumbled on the same mistake he made on me. He nearly made the same mistake but I stopped him when I heard my little sister crying. I was so made that my father was hurting my sister that I exploded and blew his away from her with my power. Once it was done my power went back to being dormant. I ran over to my little sister and got her and my little brother out of there. Because he never completely repeated the mistake on my sister, her powers are a little faulty sometimes. She has trouble controlling them sometimes whenever something is wrong like she is sick, mad, sad, or depressed or whatever. So I have special permission from Dumbledore to leave whatever I'm doing and go and help her with controlling her powers like I have ever since we found out about it. Only I know how to control the power that just starts the sporadically fly everywhere and I am teaching Eagle for when I leave this year. It is very complicated so it is very hard because you have to both consol her and control her power at the same time to she can get in control again. It can take a few hours or minutes, it all depends on what it is. She sometimes bottles her emotions up and they can explode at any minute. I guess she learned that from me," said Hawk as she trailed off. She had stopped working on Draco's head a long time ago and he had been listening intently ever since she stopped. Suddenly he saw a tear come down her check. He reached up and whipped it away.  
  
"Are you okay? Is this too much to tell?" asked Draco with concern written all over his features.  
  
"No, it feels good to tell someone else. I'm okay," she said as he went back to work on his head.  
  
"Anyway my mom was furious but she still never left him. Well I was three when all that happened and five years later my littlest sister, Fally, was born and I got my powers back. After she was born my father immediately took her and went to the lab. My mother told me to go after him so I left my six year old brother and five year old sister with my mother and dashed after my father. When he made his big mistake with me, he accidentally enhanced my physical abilities, that is why I am so good at sports and strong enough to hold back Harry in his rage and keep him from killing you," Hawk commented as she finished with stitching and wrapping Draco's head.  
  
"Thanks," said Draco as she put up the first aid kit.  
  
"Oh the head was no problem," she said as she sat back down.  
  
"Well thanks for that too but I mean thanks for saving my life. Harry could probably kill me in that state," said Draco as he lay back down on the bed and put his hands behind his head and just looked at her.  
  
"Oh well, no problem. Well I dashed down the hall after my father and caught him right as he was right before the spot where I stopped him five years ago on Kitty. I was so made at him that my powers again let loose and this time to stay at least for the most part. This time I was so mad that when I got him away from Fally, I nearly killed him. He was in the hospital for years. The year I came to Hogwarts was the year he got out and went into home care. He finally healed completely when I came home for summer after my third year and Eagle came back from his first year. Fally's powers are only faulty when she is hysterical and mine are only faulty when I am in a rage so powerful that I loose myself. I found this out last summer when my father had beaten my mother in front of me. It turns out that he had been beating her every since he was at home again from the hospital. He had always done it in private and when the kids were away but I walked in on one of the worse ones. I was already mad at my father ever since I was eight but this took the cake. My mother looked horrible because she had taken off the cover spell and my father was adding to her collection of bruises and wounds. I snapped and went into such a rage that I lost myself and the control of my powers. They were so bad that they killed my father. My mother had to control then and consol me like I do to Kitty when I have to. After I was better my siblings came in and found out. Fally went into hysterics and mother again had to control and consol. After Fally was better my mother collapsed. She was in the hospital the entire summer and is still in the hospital. I got special permission from Dumbledore to help Kitty after my mother asked for it after one of Kitty's episodes. Another thing about my mother's side is that she is Dumbledore's granddaughter. I am his great-granddaughter and my siblings are also his great-grandchildren so he gave us special conditions at Hogwarts so that we could always be safe," said Hawk as she started to cry again.  
  
Draco sat up and put his arm around Hawk and she laid her head on his shoulder and cried. They stayed like that for a long time before Hawk fell asleep in Draco's arms. He laid them both down on the bed after a while and just held her. His head was I whirl of emotions. This girl had just told him her life story and had cried on his shoulder, something that he had never seen her do. Why was he feeling emotions for the girl? Did it not matter to him that she was of the Gryffindor house and a Mudblood at that? I guess it didn't because before he fell asleep he gave her a kiss on the forehead and held her closer. At that Hawk snuggled closer to him and continued to sleep and soon so did Draco. They just slept like that the entire night. They were so content but they were in for a rude awakening.  
  
A.N.-Okay now we know why the Flamer family is so messed up. Apparently Draco has feelings for Hawk but does she feel them too or is it just Draco's sexy smile that is getting to her. Well things are about to get even sadder once Professor McGonagall gets back from her trip tomorrow morning. Hope I still have some loyal readers and be patient because Chapter 10 will be up really soon. Choa! 


	10. The Strength of a Hawk

A.N.- Okay you now know why the Flamer family is so messed up. Well some of you may shoot me for causing their family more pain but I have to so that some romance will happen and so you can see how strong Hawk is for her siblings. You must remember her saying that controlling rouge powers is not an easy feet and only she and her mother can do it, well you will get to see what she means double and nearly triple fold! Hope that got your attention so here we go, enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Strength of a Hawk

"Hawk! Malfoy! What is going on here?!" yelled Harry as he found Hawk and Draco in each other's arms. They had spent the night in each other's arms and that is where Harry found them the next morning as he came back to the Head Boy's room. He was in shock at what he saw. Hawk and Draco got up slowly, it had been a long night for them because they had been up until three o'clock in the morning fixing Draco's head and telling Hawk's story. She didn't say anything but she did move in front of Draco preparing to use her Quidditch training against Harry again. She imagined him as a giant Bludger and she would use her hands as her bat to bat him around if she had to.

"Hawk it is okay, I can take care of myself. You go and clean up before you go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Remember you still have my blood on your hands from last night," advised Draco. Hawk just nodded her head and said, "Your right, plus I have to sit at the faculty table because Dumbledore said that there would be some news from Professor McGonagall this morning. Draco be careful, and Harry control your anger or I will beat you around like I do the Bludgers at practice," said Hawk as she walked out of the Head Boy's bedroom and to the Head Girl's one.

"She's right Potter, she could beat you around like a Bludger if she wanted," sneered Draco going back to his normal ways now that Hawk was out of the room.

"What did you do to her you slime ball?" yelled Harry.

"Harry!" yelled Hawk from down the stairs. She was taking her time just incase something broke out again. "Do I have to come back up there? Or can I go? Because if I need to I will come back."

"No you don't have to come back but do tell Hermione to save me a spot at the breakfast table," yelled down Harry.

"Sure, just stay out of trouble, you too Draco," said Hawk as she went to her room.

"Sure no problem," grumbled both Harry and Draco.

- - -

"Hello Professors I hope I am not being an inconvenience by sitting her today," said Hawk as she stood in front of the teacher's table in the Great Hall. She was being her absolute kindest like she always was with her siblings, mother, and her teachers.

"Oh coarse not my dear, please sit down until Professor McGonagall gets back. She should be here shortly," commanded Dumbledore in such a way that did not seem a command to anyone but his family. Hawk just smiled to herself. Her great-grandfather had not changed at all.

"Thank you grandfather," she said so only he could hear. Dumbledore had asked that all his great-grandchildren call him grandfather because he said it made him feel younger.

"Oh coarse sweetie," he said so only she could hear. Oh his many great-grandchildren Hawk and her siblings were his favorites. He had over twenty but none were as nice or as well behaved or well brought up like they were.

The morning meal was going smoothly and Hawk and Dumbledore were in a heated conversation about the past summer when there was an up roar at the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. All of Hawk's siblings were in a rage for some reason. Hawk bounded over the teacher's table and over to her siblings. Someone had upset Fally and Eagle was trying to calm her down before she went into hysterics but wasn't doing well and someone at the Ravenclaw table had insulted Kitty. They had called her a muggle because her powers had been faulty that morning but only in the extent that she couldn't do any magic. Thankfully that hadn't gone haywire, yet. Hawk ran over to Kitty first because she could she her powers starting their explosion. She pulled out her wand and pointed at the people around Kitty.

"Alright who did it? Who insulted my sister? It doesn't matter, just because Kitty's powers go away from time to time doesn't mean that she is a muggle! I dare you to live like a muggle for one entire year and see how insulting that was! Oh so you don't do you?" she had gotten some heads to shake at her last comment. "Well in that case I suggest you hold you tongue from now on, five points from the Ravenclaw house for un-sportsman like conduct to one of your own teammate and sister. Remember when Professor McGonagall first said that your house is your family? Well you do not treat your family like that! I hope you will do better in the future!" yelled Hawk. She had captured the entire Great Hall's attention with her outburst. She now turned to her sister and put away her wand.

"Hey you okay sis?" ask a now calmer Hawk. She had lost all her anger once she turned to her sister and saw her sad face.

"Yeah, thanks Hawk," said Kitty as she rapped her arms around her older sister. Hawk just embraced Kitty as she started to cry. Hawk just smoothed her hair and made soothing sounds as Kitty stopped crying. Once she did they went over to Eagle and Fally. Eagle had managed to get Fally calmed down a little but it took Hawk to completely calm her down. She just knelt down on her knees and took Fally in her arms. She did the say thing she had done for Kitty and Fally have calmed down in no time. This entire time Hawk had a serene, almost maternal look on her face as her cared for her sisters.

Suddenly there was a popping sound and a clang of metal on metal. Dumbledore was trying to get the attention of the room that was all drawn to Hawk and her family.

"May I have your attention please," started Dumbledore. "Would Hawk, Eagle, Kitty, and Falcon Flamer please come to the teacher's table for some important news from Professor McGonagall," finished Dumbledore as her motioned for his great-grandchildren to come to him. Hawk stood up with Fally still in her arms. Fally was very small for her age so Hawk could easily pick her up. Fally was only eighty pounds and was no taller than four foot and one inch. So Hawk stood up with Fally clinging to her and motioned for her brother and sister to follow.

Once they got there, Fally was the first to speak. Her usual perkiness was gone it was never there as she asked her question. Her voice was only above a whisper, "Is it about Mama?"

Professor McGonagall's face was saddened already but when she heard Fally's frail question she had to choke back tears. She could only nod her head once.

"No! Hawk I dreamed this last night! No I can't be true!" yelled Fally going back into hysterics. This was what had made her burst earlier because she had told Eagle about it. Hawk had put Fally's head down on her chest to muffle her cries.

"Please just tell us now," whispered Hawk as her eyes darken. She could feel Eagle tense up next to her and she felt Kitty grab her arm which made her have to hold the crying Fally with one arm.

"Would you not prefer that I tell you in private?" asked McGonagall.

"NO JUST TELL US NOW!" yelled Hawk then her voice went into a whispered plea, "Please."

"Okay, your mother died in the hospital just last night. I saw her on her deathbed and her last wish was for you to take care of you siblings, Hawk, and for everyone of you to live you lives as greatly as you could and to become something great," said McGonagall. Once she said that, the trigger had been pulled! All three of Hawk's siblings' exploded in agony. Kitty and Fally's powers went into overdrive and Eagle was in near hysterics. Hawk was being pelted with both Kitty's and Fally's powers because she was in the midst of it. The entire staff ran to form a circle so that none of the other students would be injured. Everyone in the Great Hall was fighting for a good spot to watch.

Hawk had to eventually drop Fally because she was getting injured pretty badly because now Eagle's power's had gone haywire. Hawk held up her hands to start the controlling spell. Once it was activated she began speaking to her siblings.

"Guys stop this! It is okay! Mother only died because of our father! She did not die of natural causes, Voldemort did not kill her, it was our father that did it but it took him years to do it! ONCE HE STARTED EXPERIMENTING ON US HE STARTED KILL OUR MOTHER BECAUSE IT HURT HER TO SEE HER CHILDREN HURT! WE HAVE OVER COME EVERYTHING HE HAS DONE TO OUR FAMILY AND WE CAN OVER COME THIS!" yelled Hawk over all of the powers. She was getting tired. She was already tired and then she was injured pretty badly. This spell was hard to do in the first place but having to use it triple fold was even harder. If she did stop this soon she would faint or worse die and then Hogwarts and everyone she loved could be killed. She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen!

"GUYS ENOUGH! WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR MOTHER NOW! WE CAN ONLY MOVE ON! WHAT WOULD SHE SAY IF SHE SAW YOU LIKE THIS JUST BECAUSE OF HER?" This got a reaction because both Eagle and Kitty calmed down to light crying and both of their powers stopped flying. Now only Falcon remained. Both Eagle and Kitty took over comforting their sister so that Hawk could concentrate on the spell. She could feel her powers slipping and consciousness leaving her as she heard her brother and sister consoling the youngest and most vulnerable Flamer. Pretty soon Fally's powers subsided and Hawk collapsed on the Great Hall's floor. She was very soon bombarded with her siblings as they used her shoulder to cry the rest of their tears on. Hawk just let them cry as the teachers moved the students away and Dumbledore came over and embraced his favorite great-grandchildren and let them cry, all but Hawk. She had not started to cry because she had been holding back her tears. She would not let herself cry and greave before her siblings so that she could be strong for them. She would greave later.

- - - -

Hawk entered the Head common room limping. She had just escorted her siblings to their common rooms and was asked to stay by each one but she had declined and went back to the Head common room. When she got there she found Harry and Hermione sitting on a coach waiting for her.

"Hawk we are so sorry. Are you okay?" asked Hermione as she embraced her best friend.

"No, but I will be. Thanks guys. I'm going to take a nap, that took a lot out of me and I feel like I'm about to faint on my feet," Hawk chuckled at her own joke as she went up the stairs.

"Only Hawk would make a joke about what just happened so that she would not have to show her real emotion about it," commented Hermione as she and Harry sat back down for a much-needed talk about what Harry had found this morning.

- - -

Hawk opened the door to her room with tears in her eyes when she saw Draco sitting on her bed waiting for her. His features were written with concern, worry, sorrow, and compassion. He couldn't help have feelings for this girl. She who didn't cry about her mother's death, until now.

He stood up from the bed and opened his arms as an invitation into his compassion. She stared at him with tears on her face. Never before had anyone tried to comfort her like he wanted to other that her mother. She took a step but couldn't make it to him before she started to fall. She was so exhausted that she couldn't walk to the one person she wanted to hold her. As she was falling Draco ran forward and caught her in his embrace. He knelt with her in his arms and just let her cry. She cried and cried until she cried herself to sleep. Once he felt that she was asleep he stood up with her in his arms and laid her on her bed to sleep. He lent down and kissed her on the forehead and started to leave.

"No don't go," mumbled Hawk as she grabbed his cloak in a feverish state of mind. He gave her his real smile and pulled up a chair and sat down by her bed as she went back to sleep. Draco stayed with Hawk, never leaving her side until she again woke up but this time in a fevered dream. She was screaming for her mother in her dream. When she laid back down still screaming for her mother he felt her head and realized that she had a fever that could be over 106ï F. He had to get her to the hospital wing before she got any worse!

......

......

......

......

......

.......

......

......

.......

.......

........

........

........

........

A.N.- Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Okay so the Flamer kids are now orphans and Eagle, Kitty, and Fally could lose their eldest sister to something that they pretty much caused. I mean if they hadn't exploded, Hawk would not be in this condition. Well anyway, Draco is the only one who knows that Hawk is very sick and could go into a coma at any time. So what is he going to do? Will he act of his mysterious feelings for Hawk or not act at all? Wait and find out in Chapter 11: Draco's decision and his Feelings for Hawk. Long title I know but it is what chapter 11 is about! Choa loyal readers!


	11. Draco's Decision and His Feelings for a ...

Disclaimer: I do not own the great Harry Potter idea but I do own my special characters that I have put in the Harry Potter series so please ask to borrow them.

A.N.- Hey I just want to take this time to thank all of the people that have been sending reviews. I love them all! Thanks so much and don't be afraid to send my your thoughts on my story because I want to hear them, good or bad, I don't care what type of review it is I just want to know what you think so I can continue or change depending on what my readers want. Thanks in advance! Now on to business, in the last chapter you found out many things about the Flamer family's strength and in the chapter before you learned about their problems and in this chapter you will learn about their feelings about things. How does Hawk make it through her sickness and how do her siblings cope with the fact that they could lose her and hope does Draco react and deal with all this. Also what happened with Hermione and Harry that night when Harry and Hawk had to switch rooms? All this to come in this next chapter, Draco's Decision and His Feelings for Hawk. Actually the title has changed to Draco's Decision and His Feelings for a Hawk.

Another little note- you guys don't really know what the Flamer family looks like so I have provided a little psychical description of each for your convince so you won't be surprised about some things that deal with the Flamer family's looks:

Hawk- 5'6'' and weighs 120 lbs., very psychically fit (from being one of the Gryffindor Beaters) with lean muscle all along her entire body. Long light brown hair with natural built in golden highlights that goes past her butt when let down but she wears it in a ponytail or bun most of the time. She has forest green eyes and holds her body like a model most of the time. She is also very tough even though she looks dainty; it takes a lot to make her fall.Gryffindor. Age-18, Birthday- March 2

Eagle- 5'3' and weighs 100 lbs., very psychically fit (from being the other Gryffindor Beater) with a muscular body. Dark brown hair that goes down to his shoulder that he keeps in a ponytail. He has light green eyes and has a bit of a skateboarder look even though he is a pure skateboarder he barely looks like one. He is like his older sister when it comes to fighting, he looks like he will fall easily but he won't. Gryffindor. Age-15, Birthday- June 23

Kitty- 5'2'' and weighs 99 lbs., very dainty but has a bit of muscle on her body from being a ballerina during the summer and before she came to Hogwarts. Blood red hair that is in the middle of her back that she wears down a lot, she rarely wears it up when she doesn't have to. She has bright gold eyes that are shaped slightly like a cat's but can glow in the dark some of the time. Unlike her older siblings she is very dainty and cannot fight well so that makes both Eagle and Hawk look after her with such zeal that no one dares to harm her in anyway unless they are completely dumb. She is very social and is very popular with her fellow students. Hawk isolates herself a little but more than Eagle who has a large circle of friends but not as big as Kitty. Ravenclaw. Age-14, Birthday- December 18

Falcon- 4'1'' and weighs 60 lbs., very small and fragile but very hyperactive and full of energy it is hard to believe that she has not broken yet. She, like her other siblings, has china doll features (not as defined on Eagle but they're there) and is very beautiful (handsome in the fact of Eagle). She has the same color hair as Hawk but with a sprinkle of red that you can only see if the light is just right. Her eyes are a mix of Hawk's and Eagle's eyes (forest and light green) witch ends up a natural green that you see on grass or a tree. Her hair is nearly as long as Hawk's whose goes past her butt about two inches. Falcon's hair goes past her waist about an inch and she keeps it in a braid most of the time. Her body is very petite and thin that she doesn't seem to have any muscles but she does. Hawk has been training her to be a Chaser and hopes that she will be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team soon because she is the best Chaser that Hawk has seen in a long time. Gryffindor. Age-11, Birthday- February 3

Okay so now you know what the Flamer family looks like so there should be no more confusion. Hope you are still there for this chapter witch is chock full of emotions that are running high so it is, hopefully, going to be a good chapter that will fill in some more gasps of the personalities of the rest of the Flamer children. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Draco's Decision and his Feelings for a Hawk

Hawk was burning up. Draco could hardly believe that a person could feel this hot.

'What am I going to do? She is really sick and needs to get to the hospital wing immediately. What am I going to do? She has helped me before and now it is my turn but what will Potter and Granger think if they see me carrying her out of her room without seeing me go in? Oh who cares what they think? But what will my father think? He is the last Death Eater that has not been put in Azkaban, unfortunately. He would be appalled that I would help a Mudblood especially one I have strong feelings for. In that case I will help her if it would appall my father but not just that but because I have some feelings I can't explain for her! Okay that settles it, I'm getting her to the hospital, now!' battled Draco in his head trying to decide whether he should help or not.

He threw back the covers that were on top of Hawk. She was still wearing the same clothes as earlier and they were badly damaged. Many of her wounds were getting worse because of the heat from the fever and the blankets on top of them. Draco braced himself before he lifted her but he nearly fell back from the force of his lift because he didn't need as much strength as he had expected. Hawk was surprisingly light for her size. She was 5'6'' and had muscle running all down her body that was very lean but she weighed no more that 120-he guess.

Once he got back his balance he ran out of the door still holding her in his arms. Her head was lying on his shoulder and she unconsciously snuggled down into his arms. This surprised him but he still ran down the stairs to the Head common room. Harry and Hermione both stood up when he entered with Hawk in his arms. They had been talking about something but Draco didn't care at this point. Harry was getting angry and he had to make sure nothing happened to him so he could get Hawk some help.

"Malfoy! What are you doing with her? What have you done to her?" yelled Harry with Hermione standing in front of him acting as a wall that he could not pass for all their sakes.

"Look Potter, she is sick. That display of power earlier really whipped her out and the wounds on her body are getting worse. She nearly died and she is going to die soon if I don't get her to the nurse so if you two would give me a hand we could save her life with time to spare," said Malfoy as he squared off with the other two with Hawk securely in his arms.

"Why would you care, Malfoy?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"That doesn't matter now, Granger. The only thing that matters is that we get her some help soon. Now are you going to help me or not?" asked Draco as he turned to leave. Harry and Hermione just looked at each other, nodded, and led the way so that no one would get in Draco's way. They both made sure no one was in the way while Draco carried Hawk.

"Someone is going to have to tell her brother and sisters," commented Harry as he got a Ravenclaw third year to step aside.

"I'll do that. I know someone who is good friends with Kitty and I can get to Gryffindor in a snap. I'll go get the other Flamers but know that Fally and maybe Kitty will be a little hysterical," warned Hermione as she ran of toward Gryffindor tower leaving Harry and Draco alone with the dying Hawk.

- - -

It took no time at all to get Hawk to the hospital wing. Once she was there Harry stood by her bed making sure that nothing happened until Hermione got there with Hawk's siblings. Draco was sitting on the other side of Hawk's bed watching her like her name. He barely took his eyes off her porcelain face that was now paler that what it used to be. Harry was also watching Draco with suspension. Why would Draco Malfoy be concerned for a Mudblood? Harry was about to ask this question when Hermione burst through the curtain that was drawn around Hawk's bed with the rest of the Flamer family.

Kitty was trying her best to keep Fally from jumping on the bed and shaking Hawk. She was also trying not to lose control of her powers so that they wouldn't be any trouble. Eagle was standing next to Harry just looking at his older sister, his only older sister.

"Harry, Hermione, Malfoy will you leave us so that we can.... can you just leave please?" asked Eagle getting frustrated at himself for showing his emotions at a time like this. He was on the verge of tears and his sisters were both crying. Kitty trying to hold back the whaling Fally but she was crying nonetheless. Harry and Hermione nodded and left but Draco lingered.

He stood up and went over to Eagle. He put a hand on his shoulder and nodded at him before he spoke.

"You have a strong sister. You are strong too and I see that you get a lot of your strength from her but I just have this to say to you. You must not let her be your strength line or you lifeline. She also has her weaknesses that she does not show to you three," by this time he had all of their attention and the girls had calmed down enough to listen but they were still crying. "She nearly died trying to protect you and she is dying everyday, to be strong for you. She has protected you from your father, yourselves, and herself. She has her own problems but she burdens only herself with them, never you. You must find your own strength in each other and not just her. Don't get me wrong. I am not saying to stop believing in her I'm just saying that it is time that you all started taking the blame. You see she was also grieving when your mother died but she could not grieve until your powers were safe and back under control and she nearly died doing that. All I have to say is believe in the entire Flamer family and not just one part of it. Oh and I will be right outside the curtain so if she wakes up, yell for me."

After he finished speaking he gave them a smirk and left them to their thoughts. He went and stood where he promised, right outside the curtain.

"He was right. We do need to stop depending on Hawk for everything. I mean she is leaving this year then I will be the oldest. I need to learn that spell and soon," said Eagle as he looked at his sisters. They both had guilty faces on and were about to cry again. Eagle's look of determination softened and her opened his arms for his sisters. They gladly went into their older brother's arms and stayed there until Hawk woke up.

When Hawk finally did awake, her siblings had made a pack to not depend on her completely and depend on the family as a whole more often than none. At first she did not know where she was but she quickly recognized the hospital wing. She suddenly sat up but found immediately that she had made a bad decision. She cringed in pain as she her brother yell out, "She's awake!" She then heard the sound of pounding feet and the whoosh of fabric. Suddenly she saw many faces around her at one time and someone trying to push her back down but not succeeding.

"Hawk please lye back down or your going to worsen you condition," said one of the nurses. Hawk look around the faces recognizing all of them as her brother, her two sisters, Harry, Hermione, and was it Draco. They were all shaking their head, agreeing with the nurse that was telling Hawk to lye back down. Reluctantly Hawk laid back down which made the nurse go away. Fally was so relived that she threw herself on her eldest sister before anyone could stop her. Fally landed right on one of Hawk's many cracked ribs. She only cringed but she was in a world of pain and it nearly made her vomit. She was dizzy but she could still she her sister's worried and yet relived.

"Oh Hawk I am so sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay? What's wrong?" asked a frantic Fally. She was still streaming questions of 'are you alright?' as Hawk moved her to the side and sat up. This move caused her much pain but it pained her more to see her littlest sister upset. She just sat up and brought Fally into a hug and just shushed her as she started to cry. Out of the corner of her eye Hawk saw Kitty start to cry. She opened her arm and let Kitty join her two sisters on Hawk's bed. Eagle not wanting to be left out went over and squeezed in right beside Hawk on the bed. Her put Kitty on his lap but still let her cling to Hawk. He put his arm around Hawk and she gave his a kiss on the head.

Unknown to the family that was having a reunion on Hawk's bed, Draco motioned Harry and Hermione out of the alcove. He told them to stay put while he went to find the nurse that had Hawk medical report.

Then family just sat there until everyone stopped crying. Hawk just sat there holding her brother and sisters. Suddenly Fally looked up at her and started the conversation that everyone wanted to have.

"Hawk, how come you let us depend on you like that? You would never let us take some of the sorrow in the family, why? Are you scared that we will get hurt?" Fally asked these questions with such conviction that Hawk felt that she was going to crying again.

"Well you do know what father did to us and I didn't want anyone to hurt you because of what he did. If no one controls your powers when they go haywire then you run the risk of killing yourself. I do what I do because I never want anyone of you loosing control without me near to help. I don't want to run the risk of loosing you again," said Hawk. Speaking the truth, finally, Hawk started to cry because what she was saying was true. It would destroy her if any of her siblings were killed and it would be even worse if she knew that it was mostly her fault because she could've helped but she was too late.

"Well, you just have to know that we are going to start taking some of the load. As soon as you are well I would like to continue our training. I need to learn that spell so that when you leave this year, I can take care of any outbursts. I will also teach Kitty as soon as you leave so that if I can get the job done somehow then she can," declared Eagle.

"And I will try to control my emotions better. I will also try not to keep then to myself by either telling my friends or my family," declared Kitty with I weak smile. She was a little embarrassed about it. Hawk saw this and just patted her on the head and gave her a loving smile that said it was okay.

"And I will try to keep both of them from getting over burdened and uptight by making them laugh when I feel it is necessary! I will also get into the Gryffindor team so that I can strengthen up so I can fend for myself when people pick on me for being small!" declared Fally showing of her muscles making her older siblings laugh very hard.

"And if she is having trouble fending for herself, we will come and help. Right Eagle?" said Kitty as she tackled Fally. Eagle nodded and picked both of them up. They were hanging upside down laughing their heads off.

"And we all decided this on our own. We will come to you because, face it, you're the oldest but not as often and only when we truly need you and can't depend on any of the others for help. You are our older sister, nearly our mother, but we don't want to be the death of you," said Eagle as he got serious and put his sisters down.

"Okay I understand. Come here guys," said Hawk as she opened her arms for a big, group hug. They all took it at the same time that this time Hawk had to cry out in pain.

"Gosh why am I in such pain?" asked Hawk as she let go of her brother and sisters, doubling over in pain.

"I have the answer to that," declared Draco as he, Harry, and Hermione entered her alcove.

"Draco..." Hawk whispered.

"It turns out that your little stunt caused more damage than you would believe it could. Aside from cutting up and bruising you body nearly beyond repair, even for magic, you suffered: three broken ribs, four cracked ribs, one pulled wriest muscle, a strained ankle, you infected half of you open wounds because you were sweating under a heavy comforter and a fever, you have a major gash on you right arm which if I'm not mistaken your wand arm, and you suffered a 2nd degree concussion. In a nutshell, you banged yourself up nearly beyond repair. It was lucky you didn't die," commented Draco as he left and Hawk saw the lightest bit of water around his eyes. That entire time Fally had clung onto her older sister.

"Okay, it is nearly time to go so Hawk you have to stay here tonight and unless the nurse says other wise, you cannot go to classes tomorrow. Come on you three let's get going. Hawk needs her rest if she wants to get better," said Hermione as she gave Hawk a hug good bye and motioned the Flamer family minus one out and back to their dorms. Harry lingered just a little to ask Hawk a question.

"Hawk, about what I found this morning, what was that?" asked Harry as her sat down in the chair next to Hawk.

"Oh I uh... all you need to know is that nothing happened. All I did was fix Draco's head and tell him what my father did to my family. I guess I got a little caught up in the story and started to cry. I laid my head on his head and he comforted me until I fell asleep and the next thing I know is you yelling for us to get up and what we though we were doing," said Hawk with a little smile on her face.

"Just tell me one more thing... Do you like him?" asked Harry a little nervously. If she said yes then it would confirm his suspicions of why she had never called him Draco but Malfoy until this year.

It took Hawk only a few seconds before she said, "Yes I do, and I have something to ask you mister. Do you like Mione?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" asked Harry with I worried look on his face.

"Oh nothing, just thinking that you should ask her to Hogsmeade," said Hawk with an evil look in her eyes.

"I would if I didn't know what she has been through," said Harry lowering his head.

"Oh with Krum?" said Hawk. This shocked Harry. He looked up with I 'How did you know about that?' look on his face. "Oh don't look so stunned. Do you really think that she wouldn't tell her best friend about something like that? Don't you worry about that, just ask her," said Hawk as Hermione came and motioned for Harry to follow her. He stood up slowly and looked at Hawk. She gave him a wink and he smiled.

"Hey Mione, wait up a sec," yelled Harry as he ran after her.

- - -

Later that night Hawk woke up to something stirring at her right. She looked over to the chair by her bed and was surprised to find it occupied. Someone had his or her head on her bed and that someone was asleep. What really surprised her was that this someone had blonde-white hair and a striking resemblance to Draco. The thing next her stirred again this time waking up. It was Draco!

"Draco, what are you doing here?" asked Hawk in a hushed voice.

"I didn't want to loose you without knowing. I snuck back in so that I could be here when you woke up. I wanted to tell you that I was the one who got you here. You were dying in your bed and I got you here so you wouldn't die," said Draco as he took her hand and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I won't die on you, I couldn't. Thank you so much Draco. You saved me in so many ways. How can I ever repay you?" asked Hawk with the utmost conviction.

"Well I do have something I want to ask you," said Draco, as his eyes got hopeful.

"Ask away my knight in shining armor," she said, mocking the moment with a muggle saying.

"Will you, Hawk Puma Flamer, go on the Hogsmeade trip as my date and be my girlfriend from this...night forward?" asked Draco using her entire name that he weaseled out of Eagle. His eyes were full of hope that she would say yes and worry about being shot down by the woman he loved. His heart was in her hands.

A.N.- Okay I know you are going to hate me for the cliffhanger but I had to so that you readers will come back for more. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will stay tuned for Chapter 12: Hogsmeade, Dateless or Not? Choa!


	12. Hogsmeade, Dateless or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this story and the Flamer family.

A.N.- Okay last time I left you on a cliffhanger and I am sorry but I had to get you to come back. So as an update so far: Hawk is in the hospital and was on her death bed for a while and is banged up beyond belief so that her siblings could grieve safely for their mother's death. Draco got her to the hospital in time to save her, Harry admits that he likes Mione and wants to ask her out and seems to have and Hawk admits she likes Draco and now for the really kicker, Draco asked Hawk out to Hogsmeade and to be his girlfriend. We don't know if she will say yes or if she will be well enough to go at all so let's stop the chitchat and get to it! Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Hogsmeade, Dateless or Not

"Well I do have something I want to ask you," said Draco, as his eyes got hopeful.  
  
"Ask away my knight in shining armor," she said, mocking the moment with a muggle saying.  
  
"Will you, Hawk Puma Flamer, go on the Hogsmeade trip as my date and be my girlfriend from this...night forward?" asked Draco using her entire name that he weaseled out of Eagle. His eyes were full of hope that she would say yes and worry about being shot down by the woman he loved. His heart was in her hands.

Hawk just sat there looking into his eyes that were a deep blue and full of hope. This was what she had been waiting for every since the first time she saw him and her hopes were only amplified after their encounter on the train here.

- - -Flashback- - -

It was before Harry and Hermione had gotten there. Hawk was getting on the train after she had seen to her siblings getting to their friends and making sure that Fally had found some of her friends. She was looking around for any one of her friends when she heard Eagle call out to her. She turned around to she what he wanted. He needed her to help him show his friends how to do a certain block tactic when fighting.

She had to decline the offer to help and he just had one of his friends attack him so that he could do it himself. When she was turning around she hadn't noticed that Draco had stopped right behind her. She turned around and found herself face to face with the Prince of Slytherin himself. Her hand had accidentally brushed across his hip when she turned around and that was no surprise because their bodies were pressed up against each other. Apparently Draco didn't think that it was an accident because he gave her his famous smirk. He got closer to her and whispered in her ear seductively yet tenderly, "I see you aren't as cold to me as you seem. Interesting meeting for our last year in school together, maybe I could see you more like this."

After that he pulled away and smacked her across the face for show. He only did that so that everybody who was around didn't get any ideas. She knew it was for show because when he spoke again she could hear a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"Don't ever do that again. I never thought a Gryffindor would stoop so low as to seduce a Slytherin. Wow I guess they are getting desperate. I mean if she is as close to the famous Harry Potter as we all think, then why is she going after someone who she thinks is lower than him and herself? Honestly find someone of your own kind. I never knew lions or in this case birds would ever want to cross spices with, oh what to do call it Flamer, a snake!" said Draco as turned away with only the slightest glace back but in that slight glance, Hawk saw something she didn't expect to see, pain and even sorrow. She didn't know why he gave her that look or why, at the time, her heart was racing and she body was warm all over.

So as not to be put down without a comeback she hoped up and prepared her comeback. "Oh you thought that was what I was doing, well I guess you proved my point, because I was doing it for a reason." This got his attention back. He turned around and squared off with her on opposite ends of the train car. "I was trying to prove that Slytherins especially the Prince of Slytherin has only one thing on their mind the entire time and you just proved it. Slytherins always have the urge to be bad. All they want is to take every girl that they see no matter whether they are in Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or even Gryffindor. So thanks Draco you just proved my point." after she was done she proved her point by walking up to him and brushing her hand purposely across his hip just to see his reaction. Sure enough his eyes rolled back for two seconds and only Hawk could see it. After that she seductively walked away and continued her search for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. That was the first time that she had called him Draco and had purposely seduced someone. She had a rush of adrenaline and she liked it. Although she wouldn't do it again unless provoked but she did enjoy toying with him a bit but she wouldn't make it a pass time. She was unsure of her feelings at the moment and she had too much on her mind to deal with it at the moment. Finally she found Ron and soon to follow her was her other two best friends, Harry and Hermione.

- - -End Flashback- - -

Hawk couldn't believe that this is the same guy that she completely dissed that day. She also couldn't believe that he still hadn't gotten his revenge on her yet. For as long as she had known Draco he never let anything like that happen and let that person get away with it for long. Once Ron had completely made him look like a fool in front of his girlfriend of the week and the very next day Draco had put something in his Potions Class project that made it explode and got ten points taken from Gryffindor in the process. Why had he not even laid and finger on her in any harmful way?

"Hawk did you here me? I asked you if I wanted to be my..." started Draco bet Hawk interrupted him.

"I heard you Draco, I heard you. I was just thinking. Before I answer your question I want you to answer on of mine. Why have you not gotten revenge on me for the train incident?"

"Oh that, well I didn't want to. I only said all that for show. I didn't mean any of it deep down. I mean it was a little awkward for everyone to see that. I was hoping that if that ever did happen it wouldn't be in front of an audience," admitted Draco with a little evil smirk.

"Really, I didn't know you even wanted it in the first place. You really did like it huh," teased Hawk as she laid her head back down on the pillow and just looking at him.

"Well if you really want to know I know a way you could find out," enticed Draco, hoping that this would work.

"Really, how?" asked Hawk going alone with his little game.

"If you were my girlfriend you could find out. That and much more," Draco teased and gave her a devil smirk.

"Draco, that isn't a good reason for me to say yes," said Hawk, sitting up again. Draco's head sagged, he really though that his plan would work and he really wanted her to say yes. After all that she had been through, he really wanted her to have someone to talk to and depend on and he wanted to be that person. He also wanted to protect her from everything so that so would have to go through this again.

Suddenly he felt Hawk lift his head so that he was looking into her eyes. She had gotten out of her bed and was standing beside him. He leaned back in his chair so that he could look at her completely. She took this moment to side into his lap. He took the hint and held her so that she would fall. She laid her head on his shoulder in a position so that she could still look in his eyes. The next time she spoke she was quiet but still loud enough to hear.

"Because I like you as a person and because you are making an effort to be nice and not hide your true self, that's a good reason for me to say yes. I have been waiting for you to ask me out ever since I first saw you on the first train ride to Hogwarts but my dreams were shot first when you made Slytherin and I made Gryffindor but it was even harder to see you be the way you are to me and my friends. I guess I never gave up the dream but after all that has happened I guess all I only wanted was a little chance to be happy and you have given it to me. That is another reason why I'm saying this. Draco Malfoy, I will be honored and delighted to be you girlfriend," concluded Hawk as she lifted her head enough to look directly in his eyes.

Draco smiled his true smile at this and made Hawk melt. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She snuggled down in her new boyfriend's arms. He just held her in his arms and started to rock her back in forth. They stayed that way for a while, until Hawk fell asleep. Once Draco found that out, he easily moved her back into her bed. He moved to leave when she grabbed his cloak for the second time and this time it wasn't in a feverish state.

"Please stay for a little bit Draco. Just until I fall asleep," asked Hawk with a pitiful look in her eyes. Draco couldn't stand that look so he caved. He didn't mind, in fact he wanted to stay. He gave her an 'Oh alright' look that made her giggle and he gave her his true smile that made her sigh. She slid over so that he could lay down with her. He took the invite and got beside her. He gathered her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead and held her close. He felt her wince in pain and he had to loosen his grip. He had accidentally squeezed on of her cracked ribs.

"Hawk I'm only staying until you fall asleep. You need to get better so that we can go to Hogsmeade together. The trip is coming up soon. You only have two weeks to get better and your wounds can keep you in the hospital for double that time unless you can convince the nurse to let you go early, which is highly unlikely," commented Draco as he laid his head on hers.

Hawk yawned before she answered him. "No problem, you don't have to worry. I will be out of this place tomorrow. Just be my loving boyfriend right now and let me worry about that later," said Hawk as she started to fall asleep.

"Well now that I am you boyfriend, you wont have to worry as much as before. Just get better," said Draco as he started to rock her again. A few minutes later, when he knew she was fast asleep, he eased out of her bed and creped back to the Head Tower not expecting to wake up to a big surprise.

A.N.-Okay well there is chapter 12 and I hoped you liked it. So we now have one couple in this story and a possible two. What is Draco going to wake up to in the morning? How is Hawk going to get out of the hospital in time to go the Hogsmeade with Draco? Well, you will just have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Chapter 13: Friends and Their Thoughts. Choa my fateful readers!


	13. Friends and Their Thoughts

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter and its original characters but I do own everyone else.

A.N.- Okay last time we were here Hawk and Draco hooked up as a couple and Harry was calling out for Hermione to hold up for something. What was that something? What will Draco wake up to in the morning? We are about to find out so stick around and sit back! Enjoy fateful readers!

Chapter 13: Friends and Their Thoughts

Draco got back to the Head Tower in the early morning but surprisingly Harry was still up. He was sitting on his bed shinning his Firebolt broomstick. He gave Draco a glare that he returned with his trademark smirk.

"So where were you, Malfoy?" asked Harry as he spit on his Firebolt in disgust and continued polishing it.

"Not that it is any business of your, Potter, but I was in the hospital seeing Hawk. I was waiting for her to wake up so that I could talk to her," said Draco as he started getting read for bed.

"Oh really, well just a word of warning, if you harm her in any way, then you will be dealing with me," threatened Harry as he got up from his bed and put down his Firebolt. They both squared off at the opposite ends of the room. Finally Draco just scoffed and went back to his business while Harry did the same, cleaning up his Firebolt for the first training session of his last year of being on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team and being its leader. He would have to pick the new members for the next year. He needed a Seeker, Beater, Keeper, and a Chaser. Then the new team would choose a new captain.

Finally both of the Head Boys went to bed with a big surprise in the morning.

- - - - - -

"Oh boys, WAKE UP!!!"

Both Harry and Draco were not in the mood to be woken up at 5:00 am on the first day of classes. They both sat up lazily in bed yawning big only to see something surprising and a little embarrassing. In the door way was Hawk. She was wearing her Quidditch training robes and was holding her Beater's bat over one shoulder. You could see none of her injuries side one on her check that she had a bandage over. She was obviously supporting her cracked and bruised ribs but she otherwise looked like she did two days ago.

Both Harry and Draco's jaws were hanging open in disbelief. They could not believe that she was out of the hospital or that she looked great or that she was just standing in their bedroom just staring at them. Suddenly they realized that they were both only wearing their boxers and were showing off their bare chests, stomachs, and the top of their boxers to her. They both fumbled with their bed sheets to cover themselves and this mad her burst out in laughter. She seemed healthy and happy and that was making Draco feel better but then she burst into a rasping cough. Draco, not caring what she saw now, got out of bed in a hurry and went to her. She was still coughing but she was calming down by the time he got to her. She was doubled over in pain and was starting to cough up blood.

"Hawk, you can't do this. You are still too weak to be out of the hospital. Come here," said Draco as he led her over to his bed and laid her down on it. At this time Harry had dragged on a shirt and had gotten one for Draco, why he didn't know. He handed it to him and Draco gladly put it on. By this time Hawk had stopped coughing and now was taking deep breaths.

"Draco, honey, I'm fine. I just can't laugh very hard or put my ribs in a bad position. I'll be fine, trust me. Now Harry are you ready for Quidditch practice?" asked Hawk as she tried to get up but Draco just pushed her back down.

"Well, I don't know, wait a second, did you just call Malfoy...honey?" asked Harry as he nearly choked on the word.

"Yeah, I did. Why?" asked Hawk with a confused look on her face as she finally got up from Draco's bed.

"Why would you call him, honey?" asked Harry in more confusion.

"Maybe because we are going out. Maybe that's why I called him honey," said Hawk as Draco put his arm around her shoulders.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, HAWK?" yelled Harry. "YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH A SLYTHERIN, NOT TO MEANTION THE PRINCE OF SLYTHERIN! ARE YOU CRAZY? HE IS BELOW YOU HAWK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HE IS OUR MAIN COMPETITION IN QUIDDITCH! HE'S PROBABLY DATING YOU TO GET OUR TACKTICS FOR THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH!" yelled Harry now shaking Hawk, trying to knock some since into her.

"Harry, if you let go of me now, I will forget all that you said about Draco. Now, I'll meet you one the field for practice, captain," said Hawk as Harry let go of her. She gave him a glare and left them calling out for Hermione.

Hermione met her down in the common room as they both waited for Harry. Hermione was going to watch the practice before going to the library before classes.

"So he just caught up to me and asked me out. Really no big deal," said Hermione calmly.

"Oh come on Mione. You know it's a big deal. Harry asked you out, finally. How long have you been flirting with him to ask you out, every since you met him?" Hawk exclaimed as Hermione dropped the act and revealed her true happiness.

"I know, isn't it? It is awesome to be his girlfriend but I think that I am not the only one hooked up. Am I right that you have a boyfriend now?" asked Hermione with a little amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, I do. Can you get your boyfriend down here; we need to get to practice? I already got Eagle to get the others. HARRY!" yelled up Hawk.

"Come on, spill who is it?" asked Hermione.

"Okay, It's Draco," said Hawk with her eyes sparkling.

"Wow, congrats H. How long have you been going out?" asked Hermione. She seemed happier for Hawk than Harry.

"Since last night. He asked me when I was in the hospital last night," said Hawk as she got the starry look out of her eyes as the boyfriends came down.

"Okay, Harry are you ready?" asked Hawk as she picked up her Beater bat and gave it a good swing. At this she winced a little but only Draco caught it.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's get to practice but you have to promise me to take it easy. We have a game in two days and we need out best Beater in one piece," said Harry.

"Sure I promise. Don't worry about it Harry, I'll be fine," promised Hawk as her voice lowered as she talked. "So let's get to the field, Draco do you want to come and watch?" asked Hawk

"Uh wait, he's on the Slytherin team, he's our competition. Are you crazy do you want them to win?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Harry are you nuts, I know all of that and then some. You apparently don't know whom our first match is against. We first fight against Hufflepuff. If we beat them and Slytherin beats Ravenclaw, then we will face off against Slytherin. He can watch our practices until we know who fights for the Quidditch Cup of Hogwarts. Now let's get to practice, everyone is waiting for us," said Hawk as she turned to go.

- - - - -

They go to the Quidditch field in ten minutes and started practice. While Hawk, Harry, Eagle, and the rest of the team practiced, Hermione got to talk to Draco and found something very interesting out.

A.N.- Okay, I realize that this is not the best chapter I have written but I hope the last sentence got you to stay around for more. Heads up for the 14th chapter coming soon. Choa readers!

FireHawk


	14. Quidditch Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the rest of the contents of this story.

A.N.- Hope I didn't scare you guys off last time with that bad chapter. Oh well maybe this will be better. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Quidditch Practice

Zipping and zooming back and forth, chasing the Bludgers and keeping them from her teammates, this was one of the things that Hawk lived for. She loved Quidditch. She was the best Beater on the Gryffindor because she had taught her little brother everything she knew and he still had troubles here and there. Even though her ribs were still giving her pain the entire time, she hardly noticed because of the rush she got when playing Quidditch.

'Okay, there goes one of the Bludgers and I think Eagle can handle it. So where did that other one go, oh there it is. Here we go!' Thought Hawk as she zoomed after the other Bludger that was very close to hitting Harry from behind. She easily hit it out of the way and was nearly hit by the one that Eagle hit out of the way of one of the Chasers. She hit that one with a little more difficultly than the one before. Finally she saw Harry caught the fake Snitch and the round was over.

"Way to go, Harry!" she yelled across the field.

"Okay, let's go one more time before class," yelled Harry as he threw the fake Snitch, that was actually a golf ball so that they wouldn't lose the real Snitch, into the air and the round began again.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco were talking in the stands. They were talking about many things and Draco had finally started to call her by her first name instead her last.

"So Draco, what is with your family? I mean, and only if you want to answer, where is your father since You-Know-Who is gone?" stumbled Hermione as she tried to get out her question.

"Easy Hermione, I don't mind answering questions about my father or Voldemort," said Draco as he smoothed it over with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, okay, so what happened to him," asked Hermione calming down a little as she watched her friends zipping and zooming around the field.

"Well, he always wanted me to join him and Voldemort when I got out of school so he started to train me ever since I could walk. He was brutal but he never took his anger out on me but my mother. He taught me to be ruthless and cold and to only associate myself with Purebloods. You will never imagine the Howler I got after I tried to get Harry to be my friend. Anyway, he always beat my mother and in front of me, I never showed my dislike or anger about it, I just watched as it tore my heart in two. After Voldemort was defeated, my father fled and went into hiding but still keeps tabs on my mother's doings as well as mine. I think that he wants me to be the next Voldemort as soon as I get out of school but I don't want that. I want to settle down and have a family and teach. I've asked Dumbledore if I could come and teach next year here at Hogwarts and he has agreed as long as I have decent yet high scores on my end exams. That's when I thought that Hawk could be more that my girlfriend in the future when she said that she was coming back next year to teach. I hope that she would consider being my wife. I'm going to get a ring when we go to Hogsmeade next week, just in case things go well. Can you do two things for me Hermione?" asked Draco as he turned to her with his real smile.

'Wow! Hawk wasn't kidding when she said he had a killer smile!' Thought Hermione as she got her wits about her and prepared her answer.

"Well, are you sure you want to ask a Mudblood for help? What would your father say?" asked Hermione in mock shock, and terror. This got the result she wanted, Draco laughed and not his sinister laugh but a pure and good-hearted laugh. She was starting to like this side of Draco and was hoping that she was becoming his friend, despite their past.

"Yes I'm sure and only a Mudblood could do this for me and only this Mudblood next to me could do it," said Draco, going along with the kidding.

"In that case, I would be glad to help you with what ever you need as long as it is not studying because I have my hands full already with that promise," said Hermione as she slapped her head with her hand in disbelief at how many people she had to help with studying and classes were only just beginning in a few hours.

"No problem but if you do two things for me then I would help you with your study groups," offered Draco.

"That would be great, I accept. What can I do for you?" asked Hermione as she shook his hand as thanks for helping her with her study group.

"Well first, I need you to take Hawk somewhere while Harry and I go and get the ring. I want Harry to come so that it will seem like a guy thing instead of a me thing. Don't worry, I cleared this with Harry last night," covered Draco as he saw Hermione's funny look. "I would also like you to not tell Hawk about any of this, will you do all of that for me, please Hermione," begged Draco.

"Easy Draco, yes of coarse I will do that for you. I would be glad to," said Hermione as she gave him a big smile. "I think it is really sweet that you are going to try that. Trust me, I've seen the dogs that she has dated and I can tell that for once she is happy with her boyfriend. She is really lucky that you are doing this. Let me give you some advise, don't wait until the end of the year to ask the big question, okay," said Hermione as she waved at Harry to show him that she saw that the team was done and to come down and wait for them to change.

"Thanks Hermione, thanks a lot and I mean it. Oh and I was wondering if you and Harry would join me at my house during the Christmas break. Hawk told me that my father's old employer killed your parents and it is the least I can do. Now before you go and kill my girlfriend, she only told me that and nothing else because she told me that she wouldn't. I only asked her what you would be doing this Christmas and if you would be able to come and she told me your situation and also told me to ask you myself. So can you come, my mom and I would be delighted to have you and Harry come," said Draco as they went to meet their girlfriend or boyfriend by the team's changing room.

"I would love to come! This is great Draco it would be a blast to come! Have you asked Harry or Hawk?" asked Hermione as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Harry yes, Hawk no, I'm going to ask her before class," said Draco, happy that she could come. He had asked his mom if he could invite some friends over for Christmas and she was very happy that he wanted to do that. She had asked him to send her a party list a.s.a.p.

"Ask me what before classes?" commented Hawk as she came out with the rest of the team and took Draco's arm affectionately.

"I was going to ask if you, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of your family would like to come back to my house for Christmas. Harry and Hermione are coming, so do you and the rest of the Flamers want to come?" asked Draco. He knew how much family meant to his girlfriend so he invited them too, hoping to please her.

"Wow, we would love to, wouldn't we Eagle?" Hawk yelled back at her brother.

"Yeah, the girls would love it and I do too, but it's your call sis, you're the oldest now," joked Eagle.

"Oh great, now the life-altering decisions are up to me," said Hawk as she continued the joke and put on a really worried face. "In that case, since it is clearly up to me, we accept Draco. We would be happy to come," said Hawk as she looked into his eyes. Draco planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled his real smile.

"Great news, well in that case I will write my mother with the guest list after classes and speaking of which we better get going so that we are not late," said Draco as the group head off.

"Right, how would it look if every Head was late to their first class? Oh, by the way Draco, I'll help you with the guest list later," joked Hawk as the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Hermione, and Draco walked to their first class of their last year at Hogwarts, at least for most of them.

A.N.-Okay, so Draco is very serious about his future and whom he wants to spend it with. Well next time, will cut straight to the end of the day when Hawk and Draco are putting together the guest list when something happens that will not be very pleasant for Draco and a little uncomfortable for Hawk. What will it be? Well I guess you with have to wait and find out! Choa my readers!


	15. A Howler

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own the new characters in this story.  
  
A.N.- I'm sorry for the last chapter and how it looks. FF.net did something and I don't know what. I will be more careful this time. Be patient with me, school is starting for me soon and it will be hard to get updates up as frequently as I have been. Also look out for my new stories coming soon. One story is a fanfiction of Gundam Wing and the other one is of my own creation. It will feature the Flamer family from this story but without the magic. So look out for those stories coming soon. Also there is a little romance in this chapter and there will be some in the future chapters, so just a little heads up. Thanks my faithful readers! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15: A Howler  
  
"So who else is coming to this party, honey?" asked Hawk as she and Draco sat down on one of the common room couches and started writing a letter to Draco's mom.  
  
"Well, just your family, Harry, and Hermione. I asked my mom for a few friends, not all of Hogwarts. Besides we already have six people coming. Now we may live in a big manor but it isn't that big. I also need to send my mother what each person would like to eat," said Draco as he got out a piece of parchment and his quill.  
  
"I can help with my family and Hermione but you may want to double check and make sure I get Harry's order right. Plus, this will give us some time to ourselves," hinted Hawk. Draco took the hint and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Okay let me start the letter then you can help me with the list," said Draco as he started the letter.  
  
* Dear Mother  
  
I know you must be shocked for me to call you that but without him around, I am free to be a better me. You must have already guessed that I have changed a lot, well you are going to get to know the people who helped me not be like my that man who used to be my father. Remember when I asked you if I could bring some friends to our house for Christmas, well I'm bringing six. I am bringing my fellow Head Boy, Harry Potter, yes the infamous Harry Potter who defeated the dark lord. I am also bringing my new girl friend (who is one of the Head Girls here) Hawk Flamer and her fellow Head Girl, Hermione Granger. Now family means a lot to Hawk so I am also bringing her family. The following is a complete list of everyone coming and what they like to eat so you know what to get:  
  
*  
  
At that point, Draco stopped writing and looked at Hawk.  
  
"Okay, now we need your expertise for the rest of this. Are you up for the job?" teased Draco as he tickled Hawk. This got her to laugh uncontrollably and in turn made her go into coughing fit. She could not stop coughing no matter how hard she tried. After ten or fifteen minutes of coughs racking her body she was finally able to calm down.  
  
"Oh no Hawk, did I get one of your bad ribs? Oh man, that's it, I wont ever do that again," said Draco as he turned away from Hawk. She sat up, clutching her ribs with a big smile on her face and turned him back to her.  
  
"Draco, do you realize that I have not laughed that hard ever since I was eight and my powers came back. You have given back a part of me that I lost that day. Thank you so much. Oh and don't stop forever, just until my ribs are healed," said Hawk as she snuggled into his arms while she talked. Draco smiled but his eyes weren't in it and Hawk saw that so she decided to change the subject.  
  
"Okay, who is first on the list? Leave Harry for last so we can double check with him before we write it down," said Hawk as she reached down and got the parchment but could not hide a wince from Draco's constant watch.  
  
"Well, first I thought we should start with you and your family," said Draco, lightening up a bit. He wrote down Hawk's name on the parchment and looked at her for her to tell him what she liked to eat.  
  
"Oh sure start with me why don't you. Oh well, I like, well a lot I will eat almost anything but my favorite food would be chicken, fixed anyway," said Hawk as she watched Draco write it down. The rest of the letter was finished in no time and Hawk even got what Harry like right.  
  
* Hawk Flamer (My Girlfriend): chicken fixed anyway  
  
Eagle Flamer (Hawk's brother): steak fixed anyway  
  
Kitty Flamer (Hawk's sister): vegetarian (rarely eats fish, pretty much only eats greens and other non-green vegetables)  
  
Falcon (Fally) Flamer (Hawk's sister): fish anyway  
  
Hermione Granger: chicken or steak (grilled)  
  
Harry Potter: anything (he doesn't care, just give him something)  
  
Thanks again mother for letting me do this. I can't wait for you to meet Hawk; you will love her.  
  
Your Son, Draco  
  
*  
  
As soon as Draco sealed the letter a giant owl flew in threw the window and dropped a red envelope on the table in front of them. They both started at it for a few seconds before Draco picked it up and found it addressed to him. Who would send him a Howler? He didn't know but he had to open it. As soon as he lifted the flap the Howler started its work.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! HOW COULD YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY NAME? HOW COULD YOU ASOCIATE YOUR SELF WITH MUDBLOODS? AND WORSE, YOU ARE DATING ONE! IF YOU BRING OUR FAMILY NAME DOWN ANY FURTHER YOU WONT LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY! NOW GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER SO THAT I CAN CALL YOU MY SON!"  
  
After the Howler was finished it tore itself to pieces. Draco was beat red with more that embarrassment, he was furious! He could not believe that his father would interfere with his life. He had already ruined his life up until now and he was still doing it even though he was in hiding! Well he didn't care what his ex-father thought about his life. He was going to live his life the way he wanted! He was going to ask Hawk to marry him and come back and teach either Potions or DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts). This was his plan and he was going to make it work!  
  
This entire time Hawk was wondering what was going through her boyfriend's mind. She had just witnessed something that Draco would normally like to keep to himself but she had seen it anyway. She was wondering if she should say something or wait until he said something. She decided that she would leave and let Draco be alone. As she started to leave, Draco grabbed her wand (right) arm right below her gash and this made her wince but for once Draco didn't make a big deal out of it. He spun her around and sat her in his lap.  
  
"Now you just heard a note from my father and I want you to understand that I don't care what he thinks or says about my life anymore. The day he disappeared was one of the happiest days of my life. I am glad he is gone but he is still out there and I am going to help bring him in to justice so that I can finally be free. I just want you to support me when I go and bring him in. Will you do that for me?" asked Draco with complete conviction.  
  
"Of coarse Draco, I will support you 100 percent. I will even help you-" offered Hawk but Draco cut her off.  
  
"No, I don't want you to help. I don't want to see you hurt. I love you and I wont let anything happen to you. Promise me that you will only support me and not help me," said Draco. Hawk was speechless. He had said he loved her. All she could do was nod her head. This made Draco smile. He drew her into his embrace and held her tight, as if his life depended on it.  
  
On the top of the stairs, Harry and Hermione silently watched the couple on the couch. They had heard the Howler and, on Hermione's request, were watching for any further action from the couple. Suddenly they heard Hawk yell at them.  
  
"Don't you two have something better to do? If you find this so interesting, why don't you stop watching us and try it for yourselves?" yelled Hawk from Draco's arms. She had heard them coming after the Howler was finished. The two on the top of the stairs decided to take her advice and hurried to one of the rooms. They liked her idea and wanted to try it! So off they went for a little of their own fun.  
  
"Nice call. How did you know that would get them to leave?" asked Draco as he leaned in closer so their faces were only a few centimeters apart.  
  
"Well, I knew Mione would have left because she knows me and Harry would follow with his own ideas of what he wanted to do so it wasn't hard," said Hawk. Her voice was barely above a whisper. They hadn't been this close since the incident on the train.  
  
"Well, aren't you smart," commented Draco seductively. He brought his hand up to her cheek and he felt her face tilt into it.  
  
"I guess I am but only with a few things," said Hawk just as seductively, trying to match his confidence even though she was very scared. In all her life, she had never had a boyfriend and had never been kissed. This was all new to her but she didn't want Draco to know that.  
  
"Well, maybe I can teach you on a few of them. What would you like to know?" asked Draco only moving away a little bit to look in her eyes.  
  
"Well, a lot. What would you like to teach this rookie in the dating world?" asked Hawk teasingly. She would only hint at her inexperience, not tell it flat out.  
  
"I would like to teach you many important things and the first being that trust is very important in a relationship. I can feel you trembling. Just relax I wont hurt you. I'm only going to give you your first experience in the dating world," said Draco as he leaned in to give her the first kiss of her life.  
  
He got closer and closer until they were only a few millimeters away. Hawk was now trembling visibly. Draco just moved his hand that was on her cheek to her chin to hold her face still and moved his other hand to the middle of her back to draw her closer. They were so close that their breaths were mixing together. There was only a few seconds of delay before Draco captured her lips with his. Hawk was stunned. She had never thought it could be this good. She started to kiss back and they stayed that way until they had to break off for air.  
  
"Wow.you're a good teacher," gasped Hawk as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Well, I do need to practice my lessons so that I wont lose my touch," hinted Draco with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I know a student who needs a lot of teaching," said Hawk as she took the hint and threw it back.  
  
"Alright let's get back to studying," said Hawk, getting a little bit more confident.  
  
They shared a few more kisses before they went up to bed. Going on with there lives more as a couple than before. They would steal kisses in the hallway between classes, they would sit together in class (when they could), and Draco was proving in his own way that Hawk was his and only his. Things were going great, even with Draco and Harry. They were becoming great friends. Harry decided that he wanted to get something for Hermione when Draco was getting Hawk's engagement ring. Before Draco could get the ring though, he had to do one thing first.  
  
A.N.-Thanks for staying with me for so long. Stay with me longer in the future, things are just getting started in this and the wheels are turning in my head for my other two stories coming (hopefully) real soon! Choa readers!  
  
FireHawk 


	16. The Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this story and the new characters.

A.N.- Thanks for all the reviews I love them! Well Draco is finally going to act on his thoughts for his future and Harry has a plan too. Let's find out what is going on now! Enjoy!

Chapter 16: The Ring

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, this is an odd request I must say. Why would you come and ask me this?" asked Dumbledore as he looked at the young man sitting in front of his office desk.

"Because I really need to know. I have plans to follow this and I need to know what you think before I proceed with my plans. So is it okay?" asked a patient Draco.

"Yes it is a great idea. My best wishes to you," said Dumbledore as Draco got up to leave.

"Thank you Professor. Well I need to go, the train for Hogsmeade is about to leave," said Draco as he left Dumbledore's office. After he was walking down the hall only a few minutes he bumped into Hawk.

"Hey baby, why were you in Dumbledore's office?" asked Hawk as she hung on Draco's arm as they walked to the train that was taking them to Hogsmeade.

"I just had to ask him something about my future. Come on the train is about to leave," said Draco as he moved her onto the train following Harry and Hermione.

---Later that day in Hogsmeade---

"Hey Harry, what about this one?" asked Draco as he showed him another engagement ring. It had a white-gold band with small diamonds all around and a bigger one in the center.

"It is nice but you really shouldn't ask me, you should think about what she would like. I can help a little but you have to pick it out, mate," advised Harry as he was looking around for himself too. Draco was having a hard time picking out the ring he wanted. It was a good thing that Hermione took Hawk on a shopping spree that would probably take a few hours. They would meet the girls latter at the Three Broomsticks at three and it was now two. He had one more hour to pick out the perfect ring for his love.

Suddenly he saw it! He knew that that was the one! It was a fourteen karate gold band with a diamond in the middle and a ruby and emerald on either side. That was the perfect engagement ring because it signified what he was truly doing; he was joining Gryffindor, the ruby, and Slytherin, the emerald, in something as beautiful as marriage, the diamond. He knew Hawk would love it. Now all he had to do was find the wedding ring. Then right next to it he saw a band similar to the ring he just picked out. It was white gold with two rows of jewels. It had a small diamond in the center with alternating rubies and emeralds on each row and a place to slide the engagement ring in the center. Hawk would truly love this, and him.

Having made his decision, Draco paid for the rings. He waited for Harry to make his purchase. Harry also had gotten a ring but Draco didn't know what for but he did have an idea who it was for. They left together and headed for the Three Broomsticks to wait for the girls.

---In Some Department Store in Hogsmeade--- 

"Hey Mione, do you think Draco would love this?" asked Hawk as she modeled some nightgowns for Hermione. They had been doing this off and on for the past hour, most of their Christmas shopping done. Now they were shopping for themselves and for fun.

"Well he definitely have a hard time holding back with that outfit," commented Hermione as she eyed what her best friend had picked out. It was a matching lace bra and panties set that were both black and very low cut. The straps of the bra were pure lace and the bra itself was nearly all mesh except for the very middle of the cup. She had picked out a mesh nightgown to go on top. It too was black and only went to her knees and had no straps. Hermione knew that Draco would kill to see his girlfriend in that!

"My thoughts exactly. Well too bad he won't see it. Help me find a black robe to go on top and I can get it. At least I will have something to wear at Draco's house this Christmas. Oh and we better hurry, it is almost three," said Hawk as she looked threw some robes and looked at a clock. She picked out a silk black, full length robe and purchased the whole set and the girls head off to the Three Broomsticks talking about what their boyfriends would do if they saw any of the stuff they had tired on today. They walked into the pub and up to their boyfriends still talking about it.

"What about that peach set you tired on, Mione? How long do you think Harry could last?" asked Hawk as she and Hermione set their bags down, ordered butterbeers, and sat beside each other but in between the boys.

"Oh I would say about ten minutes but that would be cake compared to what Draco would be going through if you sprang that black set on him. He wouldn't even last ten seconds!" said Hermione eyeing the boys.

"Which on?" asked Hawk with an amused look on her face.

"Harry,"

"No, which set? I had three that color remember?" Hawk asked again this time glancing over at Draco to see his expression.

"The last one. You can still pull it off you know," hinted Hermione as she got an evil glint in her eye.

"I know but I think I will save it for a little bit of torture if needed," commented Hawk as she laughed at the boys very confused faces. They had no idea what their girlfriends were talking about.

"May I ask what it is that you are saving for torture and why?" asked Draco with a smirk. He was thinking of what it could be that Hawk would get for torture. All she had to do was be sad and Draco would melt in a heartbeat. She had him hooked, lined, and sinker and he liked it.

"My thoughts exactly," added Harry as he brought Hermione closer to him with what looked like a cross between an evil smirk and a bad boy one, the one that Draco nearly always has on his face.

"Well we can't tell you. The only way you would ever find out would be if you married us," said Hermione before Harry started making out with her. After a few minutes Harry broke off and said, "Funny little circumstances."

"Yeah funny," said Draco as he held Hawk from behind. She just leaned into him and relaxed there. He knew she loved it when he did that to her. He knew she felt protected. They just sat there for a while. Draco only liked to make out in public if only it was a couple of seconds or to show everyone that Hawk was his. Other than that, he and Hawk only made out in private.

The rest of the day past as happily as it had started. They were all getting very excited about the Christmas break. Especially Draco. He could not wait to show Hawk off to his mother. Hawk, though, was getting exceedingly nervous about meeting Draco's mother. She spent days making sure she had everything and practicing her greetings. In fact Draco caught her doing this one time and tired to reassure her.

"Don't worry, mother will absolutely adore you. She never did like any of my old girlfriends and you are nothing like them. Your perfect. Just relax and be yourself," said Draco as he held her the way she loved, hoping it would help. He gave her a kiss on the base of her neck and felt her shiver with pleasure. He knew all her soft and/or tickle spots and knew just how to make her feel better and this was proven when Hawk sighed and nodded at him. She was unable to say anything at the moment because she was nearly completely spent from all her worrying. She turned around in Draco's arms and gave him a long kiss.

"I'll try," and with that she laid her head on Draco's shoulder. He knew that she might fall asleep so he moved her over to her bed and laid her down before he got in too. They spent the night in each other's arms, knowing that the next day would bring the train ride home and the meeting of future mother and daughter in law.

A.N.- Well, thanks for being patient! I know it has been a bit and I'm sorry but it is getting harder and harder to get chapters up just a quickly as I have in the past so bare with me. Well, now both Hawk and Draco have something for each other but Hawk can't use hers unless she and Draco get married. Oh and what did Harry get and who is it for? And how is Draco's mother going to react to Hawk when they finally meet? These questions and maybe more will be answered in the following chapters coming soon! So stay in touch, in tune, whatever you want to call coming back for more! Choa!!!!!

FireHawk


	17. Coming Home

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter and its characters but I do own this story and the plot.  
  
A.N.- Hey thanks for staying with me for sooooo long. Trust me, we are in the seventh inning stretch if you know what I mean. Only a few chapters left and I promise to try and get them up quickly. So here we go with this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 17: Coming Home  
  
They were finally on the train home. It had been a long morning at the Great Hall. Speeches were made, food was eaten, and many good-byes were said before the students going home could get on the train. Harry, Hermione, Hawk, and Draco were sharing a compartment all on their own. Once they got to King's Cross, Hawk would go find her family and bring them to where Draco would have found his mother.  
  
They were all doing different things on the way to King's Cross. Harry and Draco were playing wizard's chess and talking about Quidditch, Hermione was reading a muggle book and was petting Crookshanks who was curled up in her lap, and Hawk was curled up over in a corner trying to rest. She had not gotten a lot of rest last night because she kept having nightmares and the only wound left from her "adventure" earlier that semester was the gash on her right arm that just didn't want to heal. Normally she was fine with it but she had bumped into a door today (because she was so tired) and it had started bleeding. It was still bleeding now and she couldn't get comfortable.  
  
"Check mate," said Harry as his bishop took Draco's king.  
  
"Nice game Harry, so the score is now two to one to you. Well, how bout we play again later, I need to think up another strategy," commented Draco as he picked up the pieces to his chess set.  
  
"Deal, hey Mione, what are you reading?" asked Harry as he went over to his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh it is just a book that I borrowed from Hawk. She found it in her father's lab. It's a medical book about the different viruses that muggles can get. Even though it is rare, witches and wizards can get some of these things too. So I'm reading up on them, see if I can find a way to prevent them," said Hermione without looking up.  
  
"Well is there one in there about ignoring your boyfriend?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know let me.ohhhhhhhh, sorry baby. I didn't mean to get wrapped up in my book. How can I make it up to you?" asked Hermione as she put down the book.  
  
"Well, you could prove to me that you are sorry," hinted Harry. Hermione took the hint and moved into his lap and they started to make out.  
  
"Hey Hawk, are you okay?" asked Draco once he had seen enough of Harry and Hermione making out. He had moved over to where Hawk lay, trying to get some sleep.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep well last night. Don't worry, I'll be okay when I meet your mother," said Hawk as she laid her head in Draco's lap.  
  
"Okay, just rest, I'll wake you up when we get to King's Cross," promised Draco as he started to stroke her hair. At this she started to drift off.  
  
"Thank you." said Hawk as she finally dozed off.  
  
*King's Cross*  
  
"Come on you guys, I see my mother!" yelled Draco as he led the way off the train, closely followed by Harry and Hermione. Hawk had already left to find her siblings.  
  
Draco weaved in and out of the crowd trying to find his mother. Finally he reached her. Narcissa Malfoy was a tall and beautiful woman. She had the same blonde-white hair that Draco had and the same face. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, the same blue that Draco had only when he was very emotional, other wise he had steely gray eye that he must have gotten from his father. Once Draco got to his mother he surprised her by giving her a hug.  
  
"Well, well, this is different. You weren't kidding when you said you had changed. So where is the girl who had changed you?" asked Narcissa as Draco backed off her.  
  
"Here I am. My name is Hawk Flamer and I am Draco's girlfriend," exclaimed Hawk as she moved threw the crowd with her family.  
  
"Well, so this is her?"  
  
"Yes mother, this is Hawk," said Draco as they started walking toward the barrier.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, may I introduce you to my siblings?" asked Hawk as politely as she could.  
  
"Yes but please, call me Narcissa. I don't want that last name any more. I don't want anything to do with Draco's father," said Narcissa.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, ma'am. Well then, Narcissa, these are my brother and sisters. This is my brother Eagle," Hawk pointed to him, "my sister Kitty," she pointed to her, " and this little bundle of energy is Falcon but everybody calls her Fally," finished Hawk as she picked up Fally who was nearly bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Miss Narcissa, ma'am, May I ask you a question?" asked Fally from Hawk's arms that was having a hard time trying to hold her because she was so hyper.  
  
"Why of coarse little one. What is it?" asked Narcissa who took Fally in her own arms to give Hawk a rest. Narcissa loved little kids.  
  
"Do you really live in a big house?" asked Fally with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Yes I do, and you are going to stay in it," said Narcissa. She was starting to love Hawk's family, and her. Hawk was standing there with a smile on her face and also making sure her family had everything.  
  
"Mother, I would also like you to meet, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," said Draco as he took Fally from his mother and put her down. Fally didn't want to be put down so she just kept hopping up and down while pulling on Draco's arm. The Flamer family and Draco had become very close.  
  
After more hellos, questions and their answers the group was off to the mansion.  
  
*Malfoy Manor*  
  
"Wow!!!!!!!! This is all your?" asked an aw-struck Fally.  
  
"Yep, now I'll show you to your rooms and then you can explore while I talk to you sister and Draco. Follow me," said Narcissa as she led the way upstairs. Everyone had his or her own bedroom. The Flamer children were ecstatic. They had always had to share rooms but now they had their own rooms. They were going to have fun this Christmas break!  
  
"Hawk, Draco, May I see you in the other room?" asked Narcissa as the rest of her guests went exploring her house. Hawk stiffened. What could Draco's mother want to speak with them about? She had been on her best behavior. What could she have done? Draco sensed Hawk's worry and put his arms around her.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright. Relax, I can tell she loves you. Let's go," said Draco as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. They both followed Narcissa into the study. She motioned for them to sit and they did. Narcissa sat in a chair opposite them.  
  
"So tell me how it all started," said Narcissa.  
  
'She just wants to know how Draco and I started dating! That's a relief!' thought Hawk. She visibly relaxed and Narcissa took note of this.  
  
"Well, around the beginning of the term, I had gotten injured by Harry because I had insulted Hermione. Mother, don't look so surprised this was before we dated. Well, like I said, I had insulted Hermione and Harry got very angry and attacked me. He had pushed me into a vase that had cut my face. It was a few minutes of fighting before the girls came running in and I had managed to get in a few good hits but not enough to compare to the gash on my head. Hawk came in and restrained Harry, thus saving my life. That night she and Harry switched rooms so that no more damage would be caused and Hawk patched me up while telling me the story of her life before she came to Hogwarts. I could tell that this person had been threw a lot and for some reason I didn't want her to go threw anymore. That night I realized that I wanted to protect her.  
  
"Well, the next day, the entire school found out that the Flamer children were now orphans. For you see her mother had just died in the hospital," said Draco as Hawk tensed up again. He took this moment to pull Hawk closer to him. He knew she wouldn't cry but he also knew that her mother was a sensitive subject for her.  
  
"Wait, what happened to her father? You only said her mother died and that they had become orphans, how is that possible? Isn't her father still around?" asked a curious Narcissa. She was very interested in this story.  
  
"Well you see," said Hawk as she took over the telling still in Draco's arms. "My father really wasn't the Father of the Year material. To make a very long story a bit shorter, my father experimented on every girl child he had. He created a lot of damage but before he completed the common mistake that he made on every girl, I stopped him. Even though I stopped him, he was still alive and after he got out of the hospital, he started beating my mother. I walked in on one of the worse ones and ended up killing him in rage. My mother was so weak after keeping her children safe from themselves; we had to put her in the hospital. She died there at the beginning of last term. So now my brother and sisters and I are orphans," finished Hawk as she snuggled further into Draco's arms, trying not to cry. Narcissa sat there for a little bit, thinking of her next question.  
  
"So what are you going to do after your last year?"  
  
"Well, if I get high scores on my N.E.W.T.s then my great-grandfather will let me teach either Transfiguration or Potions since both Snape and McGonagall are retiring after this year. Oh yeah, sorry, my great- grandfather is Dumbledore," said Hawk.  
  
"Well, I think you are going to have to settle with Transfiguration because Dumbledore has already promised me the Potions teacher job if I do well on my N.E.W.T.s. Sorry," said Draco as he teased Hawk and got her to smile.  
  
"Right but you still haven't said how you started going out," commented Narcissa, happy to see Hawk's smile again. It had disappeared right before the talk started.  
  
"Well, after the Flamers found out about their mother, they all went to pieces in grief, except Hawk because she was busy putting the pieces back together. I'm only saying a short version mother; Hawk can fill you in on the details later. Anyway, her little job of clean up had damaged her nearly beyond repair. So after I got her to the hospital wing and found out she would be fine, I waited for the perfect moment to ask her out. Later that night, I snuck back into the hospital room and waited for her to wake up. Once she did I asked her out," finished Draco.  
  
"Well thank you, now Draco can you go and make sure our guests aren't lost. Hawk can you fill me in on all the details?" asked Narcissa as Draco left.  
  
*A Few Hours Later*  
  
"So that is how it all happened," finished Hawk. She had nearly started crying a few times during the story and that is how Narcissa ended up sitting next to her on the couch and holding her. Narcissa was blown away at Hawk's strength. She really adored Draco's girlfriend and hoped that he would make a good decision about keeping her.  
  
"Okay, tell me one more thing and then we can go eat. Do you love my son?" asked Narcissa, as she got serious. She needed to know if Hawk was happy with her son, because she wanted Hawk as a daughter-in-law very badly.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I do. I love Draco dearly," said Hawk as her face beamed at the thought of her boyfriend.  
  
"Great, I wish you my best. Now come on, let me show you how to make Draco's favorite dish. We have a couple of hours before dinner so you can make it, I'll just tell you what to do. This way, you have a way to put him in his place if you need to," said Narcissa as she and Hawk headed off to the kitchen. Draco watched them go, dreading what his mother was about to pass down to his girlfriend that would put him in his place. He had only heard the last bit of their conversation and he was getting scared.  
  
A.N.- Well, sorry it took so long to get up but here it is. Reviews are appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love them so keep it up. Choa my faithful readers!!!!!!!!  
  
FireHawk 


	18. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Hawk, her siblings, and the plot. Go me, go me, go me!  
  
A.N.- I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken me this long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I never meant to take this long but thank you my faithful readers for sticking with me this entire time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I know you are dying for this chapter so I wont delay you any longer..well maybe I will....nah! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 18: The Proposal  
  
It turned out that Draco's favorite dish was duck lue orange. It was a little harder that it looked but with Narcissa's help, Hawk was able to make it with very little problem. Although a house elf scared her when she was putting the duck in the oven so she dropped it. Luckily Narcissa was able to fix this in time so that the food did not hit the floor.  
  
"I am sooooooo sorry Narcissa. The elf just scared me!" explain Hawk, petrified that Narcissa would be mad or laugh at her stupidity. To her horror, Narcissa laughed but not at her accident but to the way Hawk looked. She was paler than normal from her scare and her hair was standing out a little.  
  
"Don't worry. I think you scared the elf more anyway. Come on, let's get this bird in so that we can clean up and relax before it is ready," said Narcissa as she put the bird in the oven and took off her apron. Hawk followed suit timidly.  
  
"Now let's go find my son and everyone else. I think we have time for a little game before dinner," said Narcissa as she walked out of the kitchen with Hawk right behind her.  
  
"Okay, how about we try the den. I bet Draco and Harry are having their chess rematch," said Hawk as she and Narcissa walked to the den.  
  
"Hawk,"  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"I'm so glad Draco found you. I really hope the best for you and Draco," said Narcissa with completely conviction.  
  
"Thank you, I'm glad I found your son," said Hawk as she smiled at the older woman. They continued down the hall in content silence. Hawk was finally starting to relax around Narcissa and she was glad.  
  
--- Den---  
  
"Check mate Harry, I win. Better luck next time mate," said Draco as his queen took Harry's king. Draco looked up at the door because he heard someone coming. It was Narcissa.  
  
"Mom, where is Hawk?"  
  
"We ran into Hermione on the way here so they went up to change for dinner, and on second thought so should you. Go on you two, go get ready for dinner, it will be ready in ten minutes," said Narcissa as she ushered Draco and Harry out of the den and toward their rooms. Draco and Harry headed up the stairs and Draco explained that they had to change into something nice for dinner because it was a Malfoy tradition.  
  
---Hawk's Room---  
  
"Hey Hawk...Wow!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Hermione as she walked into Hawk's room. She wanted to know if Hawk would let her borrow some eye shadow but when she saw Hawk she stopped dead and she had seen the outfit before. Hawk had bought it at Hogsmeade with Hermione but Hawk's hair and make-up made all the difference.  
  
She was wearing a black, floor length evening gown. It had spaghetti straps that were pure satin lace. It was form fitting and very elegant. It was solid from right above her chest down to about two inches above her knee and the rest was mesh. She had done her make-up for once and she looked very sophisticated. Her hair was the finishing touch. She had taken it out of its normal braid to find that it had turned wavy. She left it all down except for the sides of her hair but she still had some hair falling free. She was stunning!  
  
"Yes Mione, what is it? Is it time for dinner?" asked Hawk as she walked toward her friend.  
  
"No, it will be ready in five and I was wondering if I could borrow some eye shadow. Wow Hawk, you look stunning!" exclaimed Hermione still in shock.  
  
Hawk blushed. "Thank you, do you think Narcissa will like it?"  
  
"Why do you care? I think you should worry if Draco would like it. Why are you so worried about Narcissa, its Draco that you should care about if he loves you? Just relax, and let me borrow some eye shadow so we wont be late," said Hermione with a smile. Hawk smiled and gave her some green to go with her dress. As soon as they were done they left to meet their boyfriends.  
  
---Bottom of Stairs---  
  
"Why does it always take women forever to get ready, muggle or witch?" asked Harry. They had been waiting for at least ten minutes. Harry was very nervous about tonight and Draco knew why. He also was going to ask his girlfriend to be his future wife.  
  
"Harry, relax, she'll say yes. Calm down, mate, your making me dizzy. Hey, a word of advice. Women will always take forever, get used to it. Just know that they are making themselves beautiful for us even though they don't have to. All you have to worry about is, nothing," said Draco from his spot leaning against the stair rail.  
  
"Oh you may have to worry about a few things," said Hermione from the top of the stairs. She had a short form fitting dress that went to just above her knee and was the same green as Harry's eyes. She looked stunning! Harry could not take his eyes off her. Hermione giggled at her boyfriend's expression and beckoned Hawk forward. When Draco saw his soon to be fiancée his jaw dropped into line with Harry's.  
  
Hawk saw this and blushed. She was used to this kind of attention but it still made her blush. She and Hermione walked down the steps to their boyfriends and gave them both a kiss.  
  
"Ready for dinner? I heard Hawk made it. Isn't that right Narcissa?" asked Hermione as Narcissa walked up to them.  
  
"Yes that is right. Come eat, its Hawk's version of duck lue orange," said Narcissa as she turned to leave. The four of them followed her into the dinning room to find food covering the table and Hawk's siblings already there.  
  
It turned out that Hawk was an amazing cook. Draco was falling in love all over again. He better watch himself, because if he got her mad, she could get him back with her cooking. He was trying to find the best moment to get Hawk away and propose to her. Finally they were dismissed to do as they pleased for they rest of the night. It was Christmas Day and they had decided to open their presents tomorrow.  
  
"Hey Hawk, lets go take a walk," said Draco as he directed her away from the group.  
  
"Sure, lets get our coats," said Hawk as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They got their coats and left. 'I think I am about to get a daughter,' thought Narcissa. Harry took this time to lure Hermione out onto the balcony.  
  
"Hermione, you look stunning this evening," said Harry as he drew her into a long and passionate kiss.  
  
"Well thank you. What is with you Harry?" asked Hermione as she put her head down on his shoulder. "Ever since this summer, you've been a little strange. Is there something wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well Mione, there is something wrong," said Harry as he pulled her back to look into her eyes. She had a worried look on her face.  
  
"Harry what is it?"  
  
"Mione, every since the day we met, you know on the train, you have always been on my mind. I could not understand what it was at first but in forth year when you started to date Krum, I realized what it was. Mione, I was in love with you. I love you so much but I didn't want to hurt our friendship by telling you while you were attached to Krum. Even though it hurt to see you with him, I didn't interfere.  
  
"When you showed up on my doorstep all beat up, I was wanted to kill whoever had did that to you, I didn't care who it was. All I have ever wanted was you and if I couldn't have you, then I wanted to protect you from a far. You have completed my life so that's why," at this moment Harry got down on his knee. Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione was speechless. Not only was the love of her life since the first day she had seen him was proposing to her but it was so romantic and the ring was beautiful. It was a solid gold band with small diamonds laden into the band but in the center was two larger diamonds beside a smaller one.  
  
"I got this ring because it is what I want. I want you, one of the bigger diamonds, to be with me, the other bigger diamond, and I also want to have kids, the smaller diamond. The smaller diamonds are for the happy times in our lives but I hope we have more than the band has," explained Harry. Hermione was still speechless. She took the ring and was only able to mumble a "yes" when she heard a scream from somewhere out of nowhere and then someone crying. She and her new fiancée looked over the balcony to see an amazing scene!  
  
A.N.- Sorry it took so long to get this half of the chapter up. If I put it up in a full version it would have taken longer to get it up. I know it is a big cliffhanger but that is just my way of saying, "come back soon". So come back soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FireHawk 


	19. The Proposal Part 2

Disclaimer/A.N.- Yadda, Yadda, Yadda, same as always. You know the speal. So on with the story!  
  
Chapter 19: The Proposal Part 2  
  
Hawk and Draco were talking their walk in the orchard/garden. Hawk was holding Draco's arm and relaxing in his arms. Draco on the other hand was very agitated and nervous of what he was about to do.  
  
"Hawk, how do you like it here?" asked Draco as he looked down at her.  
  
"What do you mean Draco?"  
  
"I mean, do you like it here with me?" asked Draco, getting more and more anxious about her answer and what he was about to do.  
  
"Oh coarse I like it here Draco, why do you ask?" she questioned. She stopped walking and turned Draco to look into her eyes. He had started shaking and Hawk was getting worried.  
  
'This is it,' thought Draco as he looked into her eyes. 'How should I do this? She told me what she wanted for her wedding but she never really cared about her proposal. Since this will only happen to her once I might as well make this as romantic as possible.'  
  
Draco squared his shoulders as he prepared for what he was about to do. He had been practicing ever since he knew he was going to do this but he knew that he wouldn't be completely ready for this. He calmed his nerves before he began.  
  
"Hawk, the first time I saw you, on our first train ride to Hogwarts, you were sitting alone in a compartment. I was passing by trying to find the snake witch when I saw this small eleven year old. She was sitting by the window and looking out, her sugar brown hair pulled back into a braid that was folding on the seat that she was on. Her profile was very cute and her skin was pale and her cheeks looked tear stained even though she didn't look like she was crying. That little girl was you. Ever since I saw you then and again at the Sorting Ceremony, I was transfixed by you. You captured my mind even and as much as I tired to forget you but I couldn't.  
  
"I've watched you grow up Hawk. I've seen you sad, mad, and happy, I can't forget the very first time I saw you laugh! There were times when I thought you had me under a spell but you didn't. I always regretted being in Slytherin when I saw you in the halls, around your friends. There were times when I had to resist myself from going over to you, punching out whoever you were talking to you and kiss you, hold you, do something to make you mine. Now, you're my girl friend but that isn't enough for me. You could always get looks from guys and I would kill every guy that looks at you in a funny way. I don't want to lose you now that I have you, Hawk. I love you," said Draco. At this point he got down on one knee and made Hawk gasp.  
  
"Hawk, you are my life and soul. Please Hawk, would you make me complete forever, cast your spell on me until the day I die, and make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Draco pulled out the ring and put it on her left ring finger. Hawk had tears falling down her eyes before she screamed at the top of her lungs. She started crying without a care and threw herself on Draco, knocking him off his knees and sending them rolling down a snowy hill. They ended at the bottom of the hill, Hawk on top of Draco. Hawk started kissing Draco with all the passion in her being. Draco gave her back almost all his. He broke off abruptly.  
  
"So..are you going to marry me or not?" asked Draco as he laughed a little at his love. She was crying, covered in snow, and laughing at the same time. She looked amazing.  
  
"Yes Draco, of coarse I'll marry you my love!" At that she started kissing him again and this time Draco gave all his love into it. They stayed like that for a while, turning the kiss into a make out session in the snow. Suddenly they heard someone shout, "Either come inside and get a room or catch a cold!" They broke apart and noticed Harry and Hermione on the balcony yelling at them.  
  
They got up and went inside. Harry, Hermione, and Narcissa met them inside. Hawk and Hermione shared a big hug as they showed each other their new rings as the boys went over to a corner to talk. Narcissa went over to hug her soon to be daughter-in-law.  
  
"How are you feeling mate?" asked Harry.  
  
"Great, Hawk is going to be mine and mine alone, finally. Now if anyone looks at her funny at school, she can't leave and I can hurt them for hitting on my fiancé," commented Draco.  
  
"Didn't you do that when she was your girl friend?" asked Harry, distinctly remembering some of the boys Draco had put in the hospital wing because they either hit on or just gave Hawk a lingering look.  
  
"Yes I did, but now I have a better reason. Look, I'm going up to bed, see you in the morning," said Draco as he went over to Hawk, gave her a kiss goodnight and headed upstairs to bed. Not long after, everyone else followed suit.  
  
---Draco's Room---  
  
When Draco entered his room, he saw a big brown owl on his desk. Attached to its leg was a letter. He walked over to it a little puzzled. Who would send him a letter this late? He took the letter off the leg of the owl and gave it a treat but it didn't leave. 'It must be waiting for a reply.'  
  
Draco opened the letter, read it and then reached for his lamp and threw it at the wall and it shattered. He took a piece of parchment and his quill and wrote a note back. The barn owl left with the note. He fixed his lamp and went for bed with a sour taste in his mouth and a bad omen for the day to come.  
  
---The Letter---  
  
Draco  
  
HOW DARE YOU DISCRASE THE NAME MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT MUDBLOOD TO BE YOUR WIFE! I TOLD YOU TO MARRY A PUREBLOOD SLYTHERIN, NOT A MUDBLOOD GRYFFINDOR! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU AND YOUR "FIANCE" DIE WITHIN THE NEXT DAY! WATCH YOUR BACK IF YOU STILL WANT TO BE HEIR TO THE MALFOY FORTUNE AND IF YOU STILL WANT TO BE THE MALFOY HEIR, THEN GET RID OF YOUR "FIANCE" AND GET ENGAGED TO A PUREBLOOD SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Your Father,  
Lucious Malfoy  
  
---Draco's Reply---  
  
Lucious  
  
HOW DARE YOU JUDGE MY LIFE WHEN YOU ARE NO LONGER A PART OF IT! IF YOU WANT TO GET YOUR REVENGE FOR ME GETTING ENGAGED TO HAWK, THEN MEET ME BY THE MUGGLE ENTERANCE TO DIAGON ALLEY!  
  
Draco  
  
P.S.- You are no longer my father, Mr. Malfoy! So don't think you are!  
  
A.N.- Well, there you go, once again, a cliffhanger! I'm evil I know! Well, wait for the next chapter my faithful readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Choa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Draco's Win, Lucius's Loss

Disclaimer/A.N.- yadda, yadda, yadda, same as always except for a side note. Sorry it has taken forever to get this chapter up. I haven't found  
time to sit down and write it but now here it is. Thanks for waiting!  
  
Chapter 20- Draco's Win, Lucius's Loss  
  
Hawk woke the next morning a little dazed. She had had the most wonderful dream. Draco had proposed to her and they were getting married as soon as school ended. As she got out of bed she felt something on her left finger. When she looked down she saw her ring the she remembered that her dream was what had really happened last night.  
  
She got up and put on her robe. 'I wonder if my fiancé is up yet. I'll just go find out, it's still early, I don't think anyone will be up yet.' And with that thought Hawk snuck out into the hallway and into Draco's room.  
  
When she got there she found that Draco wasn't there. His bed was made and there were two notes on it. They were folded with writing on them. One said "Everyone" and one said, "Hawk". She opened the "Everyone" note first.  
  
-----Everyone Note-----  
  
Everyone,  
  
I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye. Don't worry about me and Mom, don't start running around cleaning, I'll be fine and the last time you did that, well the house was so clean you could ice skate without the skates.  
Again don't worry about me and I will see you back a school guys.  
  
Draco  
  
-----Draco's Room---  
  
Hawk was stunned. 'Where could he be?' She then remembered that there was another letter. She opened the one addressed to her.  
  
-----Hawk's Letter----  
  
My Darling Hawk,  
  
Do not worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm going to settle things once and for all with my father. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt so I'm going to make sure that he will never bug us. I will see you at school. I will meet you in Dumbledore's office after classes the first day back. I  
love you Hawk. Always have always will, see you soon honey.  
  
Your Draco  
  
-----Draco's Room-----  
  
Hawk was in tears. What did he mean? She couldn't stand it any longer. She ran out of Draco's room to show everyone the notes. Maybe they would know what to do.  
  
----Diagon Alley----  
  
Draco was waiting for his ex-father to arrive so he could end this for good. He was pacing by the entrance when he finally saw him. His blonde- white hair pulled back into a ponytail, his green robes billowing out behind him, and his silver/black cane that hide his wand under his arm.  
  
'What a shame, he came so dressed up, too bad his nice clothes will get all dirty with blood, his blood,' though Draco as he sneered at the older man.  
  
"Well Draco, have you reconsidered you rash and stupid decision?" asked Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"If you mean my most intelligent and long awaited decision of proposing to Hawk, no I haven't reconsidered and I never will. I love her and will do anything for her. Including getting rid of the thorn I have had in my side ever since I was born. I am not here to make small talk with you Mr. Malfoy, I'm here to destroy you," declared Draco as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"And how, pray tell are you going to do that? You have not yet graduated from Hogwarts and you do not become of age until after you graduate. You can't use your magic outside of Hogwarts until you are of age or graduate, so how are you going to destroy me?" asked an amused Lucius.  
  
"Easy, for you see, I don't have to rely on my magic to destroy you. All I need is one thing, a dementor," said Draco. This made Lucius go pale for a second before he could regain his composure.  
  
"And how will you get one here without putting yourself in danger, dear Draco?"  
  
"Simple, all I need is this..EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and with that came his very own Patronus and it was a hawk. "I got Harry to teach me the Patronus Curse a while back. When it turned out to be a hawk, I knew that I had to make Hawk mine. Now goodbye Mr. Malfoy, I will never have to deal with you again," at that, Draco's hawk perched on his shoulder and a dementor came out from behind him.  
  
The dementor went over to Lucius and pulled back its hood. It was preparing to give Lucius its kiss, and in doing that, the dementor would rid Lucius of his soul and take his body to Azkaban. Lucius pulled out his wand and tried to produce his own Patronus, something he had never been able to do.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM" but is was no use, the dementor came down and delivered his kiss to Lucius, thus ridding the world of the last Death Eater and Draco of his no account father. The dementor took Lucius' body away and Draco's Patronus disappeared into the wind. He had finally won against his father.  
  
He walked away satisfied. Now he had to get to Hogwarts to meet Hawk, finish off the year and marry Hawk. This is going to be the best year of his life. Now he had to make sure that everything went his way so it would be the best year of his life. He went to the Floo Network center so that he would make his rendezvous with Hawk with time to spare but stopped by the flower shop and got his fiancée a bouquet for red and white roses to make up for the scare he must of given her. 'I hope she isn't too worried. Well these should help,' thought Draco as he stepped into the green fire that would transport him to Dumbledore's office and his love.  
  
A.N.- Okay, so Lucius is now gone and Draco has to finish off his school year before he can marry Hawk and he has to make sure nothing goes wrong.  
Well, thank you for being patient with me and I'll try to get the next  
chapter up soon. Choa readers!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FireHawk 


	21. New Problems

A.N./Disclaimer- I know, I know, you know the deal. Oh, I don't own Harry  
Potter.  
  
Chapter 21: New Problems  
  
Walking down the hallway to Dumbledore's office, Hawk was deep in her thoughts. 'Why did he take off like that? What did he mean he would settle things with his father? I hope nothing happened.' She was so deep in thought; she wasn't completely watching where she was going.  
  
"Hey, why don't you watch where you are going?!" yelled an anger student that Hawk had run into by accident. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was slightly taller than her. Hawk looked up to say she was sorry when she saw who it was.  
  
"A. . . a. . .Andy??????? What. . . Where. . . . what are you doing here?" she stuttered. 'Oh no, not Andy!'  
  
"Well, I kinda go here," Andy answered with his usual manner. 'Oh course, he hasn't changed at all.' Thought Hawk as she regained her lost composure.  
  
"Well, yes I know that but what are you doing HERE here? I thought you were a good student. Why are you in the headmaster's hallway?"  
  
"Well. . . .I. . . ." 'Darn, she got me. As always, I could never get anything past her.' "Well, I needed to speak to headmaster about the next Hogsmeade visit." Andy recovered.  
  
'Nice recover Andy but I always knew when you were lying. You are just too easy to read.' "Oh okay, well, I need to go see him for a minute. I guess I will see you later," Hawk said politely and stuck out her hand for a handshake, which he eyed.  
  
"Come on Hawk, we dated for two years, don't you think we can do more than shake hands after all that?" Andy asked. Hawk thought about that one for a moment before responding. 'Well, he IS right. We did date for two years. I guess it won't hurt, after all, we wanted to still be friends.' She nodded her head and they embraced before she headed off for her great grandfather's office with a million and one thoughts running through her head.  
  
Draco emerged from the fireplace in Dumbledore's office with a bouquet of red and white roses. Dumbledore sat alone at his desk working on some Hogwarts business.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy. How are you?" asked Dumbledore without even looking up. Draco looked around the room trying to see if Hawk was there. She wasn't.  
  
"Hello Professor. I'm good. I would be better if my fiancé was here," said Draco as he took a seat in front of Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I heard about that. So she said yes?"  
  
"Yes Professor. You will soon have a new member in the family. Would you happen to know where Hawk is?"  
  
"No Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid I haven't seen my little Hawk. I have seen only one student today before you and that was Andy Glar," answered Dumbledore.  
  
'What would he be doing here? Wait . . . . . Glar was Hawk's boyfriend for two years. They just recently broke up. I wonder . . . .' "Professor, what was Glar doing here? As I recall he is a good student and wouldn't . . . . . shouldn't be here for disciplinary purposes."  
  
"You are right. He was here asking, actually if he could work here next year as a teacher. I told him that if he did superb on his final exams and near perfect on the field he wants to teach, which would be Charms, then I would definitely consider letting him take Professor Fletwick's job. Why Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh nothing Professor, just curious," lied Draco just as Hawk walked threw the door. Once she saw Draco she flew into his awaiting arms.  
  
"Draco!!!!!!!!!! Where have you been?" screamed Hawk as she started to cry. Draco sat her down and kneeled in front of her and unknown to them, Dumbledore slipped out of the room.  
  
"Hawk, relax. I'm sorry if I scared you but I had to take care of my father. He will no longer bother us. That Howler was way out of line. I turned him into the Dementors." Hawk gasped.  
  
"But . . . .he is your father. How . . .?"  
  
"Don't worry. I know what I did and I have no regrets." Draco patted Hawk on the back in reassurance. She smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, I believe you."  
  
"Good, now will you take these flowers," Hawk gasped at the roses, "and can we go back to our rooms? I think you have Quidditch practice, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do and you can't come. We play each other in the next game and I will not go easy on you just because you are my fiancé," said Hawk as she got up and started to leave while Draco still knelt on the floor.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, dearest." Draco stood up, walked up to Hawk, placed his arm around her waist and they walked out together. Neither knew that someone who was planning against them had watched them the entire time from the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
A.N.- Sorry it is sooooooooo late. Hoped you liked it though. 


End file.
